


The World Is Not Enough

by ml101



Series: OUAT - James Bond Style [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 007!Gold, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ml101/pseuds/ml101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The James Bond movie OUAT Style. Regina Mills, head of SB6, trusts her top agent, Adam Rumford Gold aka 007, to protect the daughter of a recently murdered oil tycoon. But as they say, protectors are either in front or behind. not on top and 007 has another problem with a man who only has revenge on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One-Shot Version

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to write a full version of this! The first chapter will serve as the one-shot version and the full version follows suit. Thanks for all the interest!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The James Bond movie OUAT Style. Regina Mills, head of SB6, doesn’t know if her best agent, Adam Rumford Gold aka 007, is alive or not after the events of the nuclear submarine explosion. SB6 are looking for him…the question is, does he want to be found?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my parents decided to have a James Bond weekend…and when a certain sexy Scot appeared on the screen as the villain…it resulted into this.
> 
> Rumple as Bond, Belle as Dr. Jones, Regina as M, David as Charles (MI6 chief of staff, Mary Margaret as Moneypenny, Glass as Tanner, Whale as Q, Jefferson as R, Killian as Renard, Cora as Elektra, Moe as Zukovsky, mentioned Ruby as Dr. Molly (the one who gives Bond a clean bill of health)

 

“No, it’s simply not the case.” said Glass to his contact over the phone as Regina and David entered the main command center of the SB6 headquarters in Scotland. “No. Before that.”

At Regina’s entrance, everyone looked up and gave her a relived smile, happy to see their boss alive and well.

“Any word?” asked Regina to Sydney and the man shook his head.

“No. Still no contact.” replied Glass. 

“If the man doesn’t want to talk to us,” began Whale as he worked on the computer with Jefferson. “He won’t.”

“It’s protocol to check-in.” said David.

“When have you ever seen Rum abide by protocol?” asked Mary Margaret.

“When has he ever been ‘Rum’? asked Jefferson with a raised eyebrow making Mary Margaret blush.

David looked from Jefferson to Mary Margaret. "Oh hell no…please don’t tell me you too? First he gets Dr. Ruby Lucas to sign his medical and apparently Regina’s secretary is also under Gold’s spell.”

“You mean your girlfriend,” said Jefferson with a sly smile.

“If it makes you feel any better, we only did it once,” said Mary Margaret, grabbing more files and trying to hide the redness of her face.

“Yeah and who makes the top of the list?” asked Whale, knowing he was part of that as well. “Come on? Me, David or Gold?”

“David of course,” hissed Mary Margaret and walked away from them as she went by Regina’s side.

“She answered that way too quickly,” said Glass, and David glared at him as Whale and Jefferson smiled.

“Just get to your jobs Q, R.” ordered David and left the two quartermasters to their devices. “Glass, your other contacts, get calling.”

“Someone’s a bit testy.” said Whale as he continued to type on his laptop.

“I’m glad my wife stays at home,” said Glass, grabbing the phone again.

–

“Always wanted to have Christmas in Turkey.” said Gold as he clinked his champagne glass to hers.

They were sitting on the balcony of the hotel room that Gold had managed to get them. And it wasn’t anything cheap either, Belle observed.

Of course Gold had said that since they came out of the day alive, they had more than enough reason to celebrate.

Earlier that day, Adam Rumford Gold, aka SB6’s 007, with Dr. Isabelle Christmas French stopped a nuclear sub from destroying the whole of Istanbul. The attack was orchestrated by anarchist Killian Jones who wanted revenge on SB6 for putting a bullet in his skull, as well as revenge on Graham King, a wealthy oil tycoon, whose pipeline was situated in Turkey. But Jones wasn’t working alone, Cora King, Graham’s daughter and Jones’ lover, wanted to take what was rightfully hers and orchestrated the death of her father so she could be the sole owner of the King pipeline. She also wanted revenge on SB6, particular on Regina.

Killian Jones had kidnapped Cora to stop King for building his pipeline. Graham, being good friends with Regina asked for help. When Jones demanded ransom for Cora, Regina told Graham not to pay it. Regina wanted to capture Jones and had sent one of her agents to stop him. But Cora had already seduced Jones to her side. Together they worked to end their two enemies and live a life of their own.

“Was that a Christmas joke?” asked Belle, as she took a sip of her wine.

Gold studied his beautiful companion. The young Australian physicist was glad it a shimmering blue dress that he wanted to rip from her body. Gold was thinking of it as revenge, it was her after all that blew his cover when they were in Russia and Gold was a few seconds from killing Jones. Belle, being her smart and observant self, researched the identity Gold was posing as and called security.

That’s when things turned south. With the Russians no longer liking Jones’ command of the base, Jones proceeded with his plan and stole weapons-grade plutonium.

Gold brought Belle along and reconvened with MI6 as a bomb was located in the King pipeline. Both Gold and Belle entered the pipeline to deactivate it. Belle discovered that half of the plutonium was missing and she proceeded to deactivate the rest of the bomb but Gold let it go off, destroying a large part of the pipeline, making it look like they died.

Cora then confessed to Regina her plans and kidnapped her. Gold and French proceeded to investigate further what Jones wanted with the plutonium and accosted Moe Zukovsky, a wealthy ex-KGB member turned Russian gangster. Cora paid him for the use of a nuclear submarine under the command of Zukovsky’s nephew. French realized Jones and Cora’s plans to use the plutonium with the submarine’s nuclear reactor to create an explosion that will destroy Istanbul.

Moe brings the two to Istanbul in an attempt to save his nephew but Moe’s man Gaston betrayed them and leads Cora’s men to their base. Cora tortured Gold and eventually tries to kill him but he managed to kill her, and free Regina. Unfortunately Belle was brought to the submarine and Gold followed to free her and stop Jones once and for all.

And that’s why they were celebrating. They were alive. They were together.

“From me? No.” asked Gold as his face remained serious. “Never.”

Belle smiled as she leaned in closer. “So isn’t it time you unwrap your present?”

“Oh,” began Gold as he also leaned in for a kiss. His hands finding their way to the zipper of her dress. “I think so.”

–

“Look. What’s that?” said Glass all of a sudden and pointed to the big monitor where their satellite feed of Istanbul was shown.

“The card.” pointed out Mary Margaret. Gold had obtained a tracking device from one of the bombs Jones had stolen and it was that device that SB6 had attempted to track when it showed that Gold wasn’t going to make an effort in contacting them to inform them he was alive. The card was in a car.

“He must be nearby.” Glass said and this got Jefferson to scan the nearby area where the car with the tracking device was parked.

“Where?” asked Regina. She wished her agent could have just picked up the phone and contacted them. She feared the worse…that she may have just lost her best agent. One of Glass’ contacts managed to see a person resembling Gold’s appearance with someone matching that of Dr. French. But that sighting could have been hours before the events of the submarine explosion.

Jefferson used his programming to scan the nearby area. “It picks up body heat, so humans come out orange.” explained Jefferson as the software continued its search.

“There.” pointed Whale and Jefferson zoomed in. The image protected showed only one body, lying down.

“I thought you said he was with Dr. French?” asked Regina as they all watched the monitor.

“It’s getting redder.” observed David.

Glass, Jefferson and Whale all exchange a look as they all continue to watch. Suddenly the body shifted and another body came into view.

“007!” said Regina, slightly taken aback. She heard of her agent’s sexual exploits but never really paid any attention. But seeing it transpire unnerved her to no end, especially after meeting Dr. French.

Whale walked over and pressed the ESC key on Jefferson’s laptop and terminated the satellite feed. Everyone looked to him.

“Must be a premature form of the millennium bug.” said Whale while Jefferson nodded and closed the laptop.

“Must be,” agreed Jefferson and the two quartermasters left the command center.

“I guess it’s safe to say he’s alive,” said Glass as Regina glared at him. “What me to organize an extraction team?”

“Why bother?” mumbled David. “Pretty sure he’ll show after a day or so.”

“You did see how he looked at her,” hissed Glass. “We might not see him for quite some time.”

Regina sighed as she leaned on the table. “David, look to see if we are in need of a nuclear physicist in SB6…I’m pretty sure Gold will want to make a deal once he returns from his vacation.”

–

“I was wrong about you.” said Gold as he laid on top of her, taking her mouth into his.

“Yeah?” asked Belle as he continued to attack her mouth. “How so?” She added in between Gold’s mouth on her.

“I thought Christmas only comes once a year.” Belle smiled and turned them both over. Now, she was on top.

“You just made a Christmas joke,” accused Belle, picking up where they left off and attacking his lower lip. “I think I’ll have to punish you for that, 007.”

“You do know,” began Gold but Belle stopped him with yet another kiss. “I’m trained to withstand anything.”

“Let’s just see about that,” whispered Belle and she gave him a look that told Gold it was going to be one hell of a night for him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagined Bobbie's look in the movie Face as a perfect James Bond type with his suit and gun and all...but another style could be his look in the movie Flood.
> 
> Thinking if I should do a full story. Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> 09/24 - Fixed some grammar issues.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People wanted one so here goes! I am going to write the full version of World Is Not Enough with 007!Gold. Like my other fics, I will update this monthly!
> 
> The first chapter will serve as a one-shot version and I will still post the full one under the same title/fic. So hope you guys enjoy!

 

Adam Rumford Gold, dressed in a grey suit and wearing glasses, crossed the busy streets of Bilbao, Spain to reach the tall brown building housing the offices of La Banque Suisse De L'Industrie, a private Swiss banking institution.

As with most cases with these kinds of meetings, Gold found himself being frisked by three guards in Armani suits. They remove a concealed knife, a metal case for his glasses and a gun from inside his jacket. They lay all the items down on a desk separating Gold from another extremely well-groomed gentleman, a deal-maker if you will. The Banker.

"So good of you to come see me, Mr. Gold." said the man as he turned to face Gold. "Particularly on such short notice."

"If you can't trust a Swiss banker," began Gold as the guards finished their inspection for any other concealed weapons. "What's the world come to?"

The guards nod to their employer and the man returned the gesture. "And now that we're all comfortable...why don't you sit down?" He motioned for Gold to take a seat right in front of his desk which Gold gladly complied with.

"It was not easy but I have retrieved the money." began the banker as a young beautiful woman with long black hair entered the room, offering Gold a cigar. "No doubt Sir Robert will be pleased to see it again."

Another guard entered the room, placing a briefcase on the desk and opening it for Gold to see it filled with cash in pound sterling.

"At the current rate of exchange," continued the banker, taking an offered cigar from the woman. "Minus the fees and certain unforeseeable expenses. Voila, the receipt." The woman went to Gold and offered him a sheet of paper with the total amount of the money.

"Would you like to check my figures?" asked the woman which caught Gold by surprise.

"Oh, I'm sure they're perfectly rounded." chided Gold as the woman turned to her employer and for a split second Gold thought she was going to roll her eyes. That was a first, a woman who didn't like his flirting. If he had time, maybe he'll buy her a drink.

Gold turned back to the receipt. The amount was 3, 030, 303.03. Odd number but Gold had better things to occupy his mind. He folded the receipt and tucked it inside his jacket for future reference.

"It's all there." said the banker as he sat down.

"I didn't come for the money." began Gold, taking off his glasses to stare down the man. "The report Sir Robert bought was stolen from an SB6 agent who was killed for it." He let his words sink in. "I want to know who killed him."

"Terrible tragedy." began the man. But Gold raised his hand.

"I just want a name."

"I am merely the middleman." replied the banker, taking a whiff of his cigar. "I'm trying to do the honourable thing, returning the money to its rightful owner."

"We know how difficult that can be for a Swiss banker." commented Gold and the effect was definite. The man controlled his anger as he glared daggers at Gold as he stood and walked to stand behind him.

"I am offering you the opportunity to walk out with the money, Mr. Gold."

"And I'm giving you the opportunity to walk out with your life." answered Gold, unfazed by the threat.

"Looking at our present situation, strictly as a banker," began the man as the guard to Gold's left takes out his gun. "I would have to say that the numbers are not on your side."

"Perhaps you failed to take into account my um, hidden assets." replied Gold as he played with his glasses and suddenly the gun on the table flashes, blinding everyone else in the room. The guards staggered back, disoriented but Gold soon grabbed one guard by the neck and drove his head down hard on the desk. He then kneeled the other guard in the stomach, twisted the wrist holding the gun and fired at the other remaining guard standing. He then takes the gun and grabbed the banker by the front of his suit as he attempts to stand.

"You seem to have had a small reversal of fortune." growled Gold as he pushed the barrel of the gun under the man's jaw. "Give me the name."

"I can't tell you."

"Let's count to three. You can do that, can't you?" said Gold as he shakes the man, hard. "One."

The man stayed quiet and Gold moved the man roughly to face him. "Two."

"All right. All right." said the man in desperation. "But you'll have to protect me-" The banker never finished his sentence as he falls forward and Gold sees the handle of a knife sticking out from the man's neck. Gold raised his head and sees the door to the office open and the woman rushing out. Gold tried to follow her but she had a good start.

Gold heard sirens from a distance and rushed back into the office, locking it. He ran to the window and sure enough, police cars were headed his way. He began to unlock the window when he heard a cock of a pistol behind him. Gold turned to see the guard he had knocked unconscious already on his feet, gun aimed at his chest.

Gold raised his arms but then he sees a red dot appear on the guard's chest and Gold only had a split second to jump out of the way as the window shattered and a bullet takes down the guard. Gold recovered quickly and takes cover, peering through the window, trying to find where the shot came from or if the sniper was still out there. There were many options but he didn't have time to dwell on it. Someone was knocking on the office door and Gold needed to get out fast.

He studied all his options. An unconscious guard, window blinds with a sturdy cord…Gold snatched the cord immediately and went to the unconscious guard. He then tied one end of the cord to the unconscious man's belt, loops through the railing of the window and tied the other end to his own belt. He then grabbed the case, used it to break the glass of the already broken window and jumped over the window down to the busy street below.

The guard slowly comes to but is then dragged forward by Gold's descend to the ground. The guard immediately grabbed hold of the desk to stop himself from moving but the desk wasn't strong enough for their combined weight and soon the guard was pushed until the edge of the room just as the guards finally break down the door.

Gold on the other hand arrived safely on the ground, unties the cord from his belt and nodded his head towards people passing through the street. He straightened his tie and made walk as far away as possible from the office building…a troubled look on his face.

* * *

The woman entered a huge high-ceiling room, worry written all over her face. She approached a man standing on the balcony, looking over the city. Beside the door were a rifle with a laser sight and binoculars on a tripod, focused on a building where policemen are currently examining a shattered office window.

The man turned to her. "What's his name? Our friend from MI6?"

"Adam Rumford Gold," replied the woman, not very keen on their conversation as the man takes the rifle and slowly dismantles it.

"One of Regina's more accomplished soldiers," replied the man. "I've heard of him. You should be thankful you got out alive, Milah."

"He could identify me, Killian," replied the woman, Milah. Her face deepening with worry.

"Then I suppose a death is in order." began Killian turning back to the crime scene he had orchestrated as Milah's eyes went wide. He then sharply turned back to her, grabbing her jaw. "His." They stare at each other for a while, Milah's eyes betraying the fear for the man in front of her. "I trust you won't let me down." He continued as he slowly lets her go, caressing her chin.

He leads her to another room where he pours them a drink. "Until then, let's toast Mr. Adam Rumford Gold. We're in his hands now…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My other rumbelle fic called "Sacrifice" is nominated for this years Angst: Death TEAs! Give it a read and if you like, please vote!


	3. Chapter Two

He wasn’t a very nostalgic man but Gold missed the cool air as he walked to the cake-shaped building that housed the headquarters of SB6. He wasted no time in going through the necessary security procedure before finally ridding himself of the suitcase, arranging the three million sterling in stacks. It was quite a sight, all that money. He flicked his finger through the last wad and tossed it down wistfully.  A blue light scanned it on three axis. He then heads up to Regina Mills’ office.

Regina, known as M to everyone on SB6, was a woman one should not even think about messing with but Gold knew better when to push buttons and when to swallow his pride and get on with it. Today was of course one of those rare moments of the former.

So when Gold opened the door to the office of SB6’s head, he dallied and of course spoke with the ever lovely Mary Margaret Blanchard, M’s assistance.

“Adam,” greeted Mary Margaret pleasantly. “Have you brought me a souvenir from your trip? Chocolates?” Adam circled her desk to lean down closer to her so they were almost face to face. “An engagement ring?”

Gold had his hands behind his back but promptly laid the object he was hiding. The cigar that was given to him during the exchange of the money. “I thought you might enjoy one of these.”

Mary Margaret glances at the object, her face none expressive. “How romantic?”

Gold smiles lightly as they both look back at the cigar as Mary Margaret picks it up. “I know exactly where to put that.”

Gold raised his eyebrows at her, a small smile now on his face as Mary Margaret tosses the cigar to the bin in accurate precision.

“Oh Mary Margaret,” began Gold. “The story of our relationship.” He leaned a bit closer. “Close but no cigar.”

But before anything else could happen, the comm link on Mary Margaret’s phone came alive and an all too familiar voice floats through the room. “I hate to tear you away from affairs of state, 007. Would you mind coming in?”

Gold shared a look with Mary Margaret before replying, “Right away, M.” And swiftly made his way to the other room. “Say hi to David for met.” He winked at her and closed the door.

Regina leaned on her desk with another man, they seemed to be laughing when Gold had entered. Regina made the necessary introductions. “Sir Graham King, Adam Rumford Gold.”

“Ah,” replied Graham, setting down his glass on Regina’s desk and walked up to Gold. “The man who retrieved my money. I can’t thank you enough.” Gold shook the offered hand. “Excellent work.”

Graham glanced back at Regina with a sly smile. “Be careful, Regina. I might try and steal him from you.”

“Oh construction’s not exactly my...um,” he trailed of. “Specialty.”

“Quite the opposite, in fact,” added Regina and Gold fought the urge to glare at her comment.

Graham moved to give her a kiss on the cheek. “Best to the family.” He nodded to Gold and left the office.

“Old friend?” asked Gold as soon as Graham had closed the office door.

“We read law at Oxford together,” explained Regina, as she rounded her desk to sit down on her chair. “I always knew he’d conquer the world. Care for a drink?”

“Yes, thank you,” replied Gold, walking closer to Regina’s desk.

“He’s a man of great integrity.” continued Regina.

“Who buys stolen reports for 3 million pounds?” asked Gold, scepticism lining his voice. Regina gave him a stern look as she handed him his drink. “Thank you.”

"Any leads on the sniper?" asked Regina, finally sitting down on her office chair as Gold takes some ice cubes to put in his drink.

"Not one," replied Gold, looking at her. "Professional job. She must be working for someone. Is this the stolen report?" He asked, motioning towards the files on Regina's desk.

"Yes," replied Regina as Gold looked them over. "Classified. From the Russian Atomic Energy Department."

"What would Graham King want this for?" asked Gold, still focusing on the files.

"He was led to believe the document was a secret report," began Regina as Gold took a seat in front of her desk. "Identifying the terrorists who'd attack a new oil pipeline he's building in the region."

"Interesting," said Gold, deep in thought. "But it doesn't exactly explain why someone would want me out of their office alive." He made to take a sip of his drink when the sound of the ice sizzling caught his attention and Gold then took a sniff of his drink. He studied his now bubbling drink, no ice then turned his attention to his fingers which he used to pick up the ice with.

It was some sort of chemical reaction, when his hand had touched the ice cubes. But where would he have been exposed...

"King." gasped Gold, immediately placing his glass back on Regina's desk. "The money."

"Mary Margaret," said Regina to her intercom hurriedly. "Stop Graham."

* * *

"It looks like a fishing boat to me," said Dr. Victor Whale, a.k.a. R, as Jefferson Hatricker explained the new boat they were developing.

"It's not just a fishing boat," bite back Jefferson, also known as Q. "This hydro-boat can operate in three inches of water and--."

He was cut off by Gold shouting and running through their division. "Move! Move, move! Get out of the way!"

Both Whale and Jefferson watched him run down the corridor. "Wonder what's his problem?"

"Oh you know 007," began Jefferson, being the first to turn his back at the agent. "Always have a thing for dramatics. Might just be Regina's visitor having forgotten something."

"Well he's just getting his money from the vault," replied Whale as he looked at the other end of the hall where Graham King looked to have received his stolen money and Gold was still running to catch up to the man. "Gold could just have waited for him here."

Jefferson made to reply but they both turned as Gold continued to shout. "Stop!"

The urgency of the man's voice got both men moving, shouting to their own staff to take cover just as they heard a faint hum sound come from the hallway and a massive explosion rocked their building.

Gold and the others were saved by a clear glass door that separated the rest of the hall from the vault. Gold took out his gun and proceeded to the wall the explosion had created on the building. He could just make out a speedboat on the river below. Instinct made him look down just in time to see a red dot on his chest and he dove out of the way as high velocity bullets flanked the area where he stood.

He slipped out back to Q and R’s division, remembering seeing a boat there as he ran to stop King. "Move! Get out of the way!" He shouted as members of the security personnel made their way to the vault.

Gold leaped into the prototype boat just as Whale and Jefferson gathered themselves from the floor.

"Wait 007 stop!" shouted Whale as Jefferson ran to try and stop him.

"It isn't finished," shouted Jefferson but it was too late. Gold was already out the building and into the Thames.

"I'd wager we won't get that back in one piece," said Whale as he walked to stand by Jefferson side.

The shorter man just glared at his co-head and threw his arms upward in annoyance.

* * *

Gold raced through the Thames and spotted the white boat up ahead. He managed a glimpse of her, the assassin back in Spain, before he had to dive out of the way of her bullets. By the way she was going, it seemed that she thought she had gotten a clean shot. That's where she was wrong. Gold sped up and was about to close the distance when the assassin finally realized she was being pursued.

The assassin, Milah, pushed the boat to its limit as the boats begun the chase across the Thames. It looked like Milah was getting ahead but Gold glanced quickly at the numerous buttons in front of him and managed to find a button to give him another boost of speed.

He managed to get side by side with the boat but Milah cut him off, showering him with water and making Gold pull back a bit as to not crash. Gold changed tactics and got ahead but Milah managed to turn into a narrow canal.

"Oh for the love of--," cursed Gold as he immediately circled back and followed. He didn't manage to lose her, as he rounded another corner only to find the boat had stopped. Gold continued to move forward only to finally realize why she had stopped.

She was back on her machine gun and was firing right at him. Gold ducked down a little, still managing to see the path in front of him and continued to move forward. "Two can play at that game, dearie."

He maneuvered the boat forward and Milah finally realized that Gold had no intention of stopping and dove out of the way as Gold's boat leaped out of the water and took out her gun before landing back down on the Thames.

Milah regained her bearings quickly and accelerated out of there just as Gold began to circle back. The chase continued, Milah looking for a way to lose Gold. Her eyes landed on a bridge being lowered, having just enough space for her boat but not enough time for Gold to get through. She passed through with no difficulty, sneaking a glance behind her but to her shock she saw the boat dive underwater.

Gold had managed to make sense of the numerous buttons and levers on his craft and found a dive throttle which he quickly worked. His boat dove underneath the lowered bridge and resurfaced just as quickly.

"Well this suit is ruined," thought Gold as he tried to wipe the water from his face and hair while continuing his pursuit. Up ahead he saw the assassin manoeuvre her boat to cut right through another boat on the Thames. His path was blocked.

Gold studied the panel in front of him and it seemed that the boat was plotting a new course for him. Gold wasted no time and turned the boat to follow. Unfortunately, that route included the streets of London, where he basically soaked pedestrians walking by and a riverside restaurant which he pretty much destroyed.

"Regina's probably going to kill me," though Gold as he finally passed the balcony of the restaurant back into the Thames, just in front of the coming boat, Milah's boat.

Gold pushed another button, to launch torpedoes in Milah's direction. Milah, last desperate attempt, maneuvered her boat to the edge of the river, near the Millennium Dome, where a Hot Air Balloon was ready to take flight.

Milah managed to disembark her boat just as Gold's torpedoes hit, quickly ran to the hot air balloon.

She pointed her gun at the people surrounding the balloon. "Let go," she commanded as she got into the carriage of the balloon. She saw Gold just about to arrive on the edge of the river as well and pulled the gas nozzle and balloon rises quickly.

Gold used Milah's boat as some sort of ramp and it shot up in the air and landed remarkably in another shallow body of water near the dome. Gold on the other hand managed to grab hold of a rope dangling from the balloon.

Milah immediately spotted him and attempted to shoot him but misses. She then attempted to bring the balloon higher but is stopped when she heard the sound of helicopters coming their way. She was surrounded.

"Listen to me!"

Milah looked down to Gold who still held on to the rope. "You can't get away." She turned to see the helicopters flying closer. "We can make a deal. Just tell me who's behind this." She looked back down at Gold. "Who you working for?"

Milah shook her head and aims her gun at one of the gas tanks surrounding the balloon.

"No don't!" shouted Gold, turning to warn the helicopters flying near. "I can protect you. Do you understand? I can protect you!"

Milah shook her head as tears fell from her eyes. "Not from him!" And she pulled the trigger.

Gold immediately released the rope he clung to and he descended towards the roof of the dome. He landed hard on his right shoulder and continued to slide downward until his other arm finally managed to grab unto a set of ropes, stopping his descend.

He looked up just as the final remains of the hot air balloon burn to ashes. His right shoulder was killing him but there were more important things to think about, who on Earth could be so dangerous that a trained assassin would chose death over crossing him?


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to meet more of the SB6 staff and of course the daughter of the recently deceased Sir Graham.

It was a gloomy day in the surrounding area of Loch Lomond, rightfully so given the number of people who had arrived at the small chapel in mourning.

Gold scanned the crowd as she stood in a nearby hill overlooking the chapel and the surrounding area. One would think that it was a state funeral given the number of dignitaries and people present.

He sighed as he readjusted his left arm, which was in a black sling. His shoulder was still sore but he could ignore it. Right now, he had more pressing issues to occupy his mind.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Came the question from behind him and Gold turned to see a woman, wearing all black, obviously in mourning, walked up to him.

"Yes," replied Gold as he looked back at the lake. It was beautiful with the sun's rays having broken the clouds and strafed the valley. A wind breezed through them and blows the woman's hair, giving Gold the chance to study her from his peripheral vision.

"Today, of all days," she began, her gaze still on the beautiful view they shared. "The sun decides to shine."

"Perhaps Sir Graham had a word with the Man Upstairs." replied Gold.

"A word?" said the women, betraying her amusement. "I'm sure by now he's engineered a hostile takeover."

Gold raised an eyebrow her way but the woman did not turn and looked at him. "You knew him well?"

"You would think so." replied the woman. "Excuse me." She began walking back down to the chapel. Gold watched her go and turned back to the lake, deep in thought.

As the services ended and people flocked out of the chapel, Gold stood by David Nolan, SB6's Deputy Chief of Staff and Mary Margaret, as they made their way to where Regina and Sidney Glass, SB6's Chief of Staff, stood.

From their distance, the trio saw the young woman Gold had talked with earlier approach Regina and give her a hug.

"Who is that young woman?" asked David as they watched Regina and the woman exchange a few words.

"King's daughter." replied Gold as David and Mary Margaret turned to him. "Cora."

Cora King turned to Gold and their eyes met before the woman said something to Regina and left.

* * *

Gold had a particular soft spot for the SB6 Headquarters in Scotland. One mainly due to his heritage but the other reason was the fact that said location was housed in an actual castle. Gold was many things but he was proud to call himself old fashion when it came to antiques and relics.

With the explosion in the headquarters along the Thames, operations had transferred to the Scotland office for the time being. And that was where they were, the staff of SB6, along with all the agents with double-0 status.

"The money was dipped in urea, in effect a highly compacted fertilizer bomb." explained Glass as he stood in front of the gathered agents for a debrief. "Having handled the money, the water on 007's hands when he touched the ice, started a chemical reaction."

He moved forward and continued with the explanation. "In one of the notes, the metal anti-counterfeiting strip had been replaced with Magnesium which acted as a detonator." He then showed a small device at the palm of his hand. "And King's lapel pin was switched for a copy which contained a radio transmitter to trigger the blast." He stopped in front of Gold and the man eyed the burned device. "In other words, he switched off the bomb that killed him."

"We know it was someone close to King," said David, taking over the briefing. "And our only lead committed suicide on that balloon." He turned to Gold as he said that but then addressed the entire room again. "But given the size of King's organization, it could be anyone, anywhere." He let the words sink in before turning to Regina. "M?"

Regina walked forward. "This will not stand. We will not be terrorized by cowards who would murder an innocent man and use us as the tool." She let her words hung for a moment and then continued. "We'll find the people who committed this atrocity. We'll follow them to the farthest ends of the Earth if needs be." She paused and turned to Gold. "And we will bring them to justice."

Gold could only nod as Regina and David left the room and Mary Margaret and the other secretaries began distributing files to the agents, all except Gold who stood and intercepted Glass before he could leave.

"Glass!"

"Sorry Adam." said Glass, already used to the outburst from the agent. "M says you're off the active-duty list until you're cleared by medical."

Glass left the same way as David and Regina did and Gold glared at the door. He had to get assigned to this mission but first he had to see Dr. Ruby Lucas.

* * *

Dr. Ruby Lucas studied the x-ray on the display and took it to show her patient. "Dislocated collarbone. If any more tendons snap, I'm afraid you're going to be out of action for weeks."

Gold, who laid down on the examination bed, naked from the waist-up, took the x-ray from her hand and tossed it to one side.

"Ruby," began Gold. "I need a clean bill of health." He sat up and wrapped his arms around her. "You have to clear me for duty."

"Adam." answered Ruby, as Gold began relieving her of her lab coat. "That wouldn't really be…"

"Ethical?" asked Gold with a glint in his eyes.

"Practical." finished Ruby as the coat fell to the floor. "Smart."

"Mmm," agreed Gold but then his hands found the clasps of her skirt. "Well let's just skirt the issue, shall we?" The skirt joined the lab coat on the floor.

"You'd have to promise to call me," said Ruby, her hands doing her own wandering on Gold's body, but then she decided to press down on Gold's injury, making the man flinch. "This time."

"Whatever the doctor orders." said Gold and devoured her mouth.

"I suppose if you stayed in constant contact…" continued Ruby, in between kisses and then both of their hands were unbuttoning her shirt.

"Of course," said Gold as the shirt joined the other discarded clothing on the ground.

"If you showed sufficient stamina," another kiss as she wrapped her arms around him. "Cut out all kinds of-"

"Strenuous activity?" managed Gold as he brought the two of them down on the bed. "After today, I suppose."

* * *

Gold was walking along the halls of the SB6 Castle as he called it when he heard the sound of bagpipes. He came across an open door and saw a man dressed in a kilt, playing the bagpipes. But then the man suddenly turned and used the bagpipes as a machine gun against a dummy on the other corner of the room. For overkill, another pipe was a makeshift flamethrower and the dummy was molten, bullet-ridden mess.

"I suppose we all have to pay the piper sometime, right Q?" said Gold in an attempt of a joke but Jefferson glared at him as he stopped typing on the computer in front of him.

"Oh pipe down, 007."

"Was it something I said R?" turned Gold to Whale as he came from the other side of the room.

"No." answered Whale. "Something you destroyed. His fishing boat."

"You destroyed my hydro-boat in less than seven minutes," mumbled Jefferson as he shoved a watch to Gold's hand. "Your 29th. Try not to lose this one. It has dual lasers and a miniature grappling hook with fifty feet of high-tensile micro-filament, able to support 800 pounds."

"I thought you were on the inactive roster?" asked Whale, as he finished off signing something on his clipboard and handed it to a member of their staff. "Some kind of injury?"

"Yes, well, Ruby has cleared me." replied Gold with a smile and Whale studied him before realization dawned on him and he groaned.

"Great, there goes my chances at getting a date with her," hissed Whale as he moved and activated a platform that appeared as the pool table split in half to reveal it.

"Before we get into the details of that," said Whale, pointing to the BMW Z7. "Glasses." He handed Gold a new pair of glasses. "No bombs this time, just x-ray to check for concealed weapons."

"Which he'll just abuse," mumbled Jefferson, still not in the mood. "I do hope we get this back in one piece." He gestured to the car. "But I highly doubt it."

"Maybe not," said Whale, walking over to circle the car. "I dare say that you've met your match with this machine."

"The very latest in interception countermeasures." continued Jefferson, also circling the car. "Titanium armour, a multitasking heads-up display and six beverage cup holders. All in all, rather stocked."

"'Fully loaded,' I think is the term." said Whale. "Now, do we demonstrate the coat or just let him discover its uses?"

Gold raised an eyebrow at the two men. "Come on, it was boat built for chasing assassins that blow up our office."

"Which wasn't finished," hissed Jefferson. "If Grace wasn't fond of you, I'd have rigged your watch to blow up and take your hand."

"And my annoyance isn't about the boat," voiced Whale as he motioned for one staff to take the black coat from the stand and demonstrate it to the agent.

"Dr. Lucas would be honored to have dinner with you, Dr. Whale," said Gold with a smile.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, 007," said Whale. "Besides, you're planting yourself in a mission that you've turned personal."

"Not to mention destruction of SB6 property," added Jefferson to the glare of both Whale and Gold.

"You slept with the Dr. Lucas so you can get signed off for field work." continued Whale.

"Returned the hydro-boat in a wreck," mumbled Jefferson and by this point both men just turned to ignore him.

"You're endangering yourself and SB6 just so you can see this one through." finished Whale, the look on his face daring Gold to say something in return.

"And destroyed-"

"The boat! Yes, we get it," shouted the two men as they turned and glared at Jefferson who just pouted.

"I loved that boat," complained Jefferson.

"More so than your hats from the looks of it," fired back Whale and then he turned to Gold. "Look Adam, don't make this personal."

"I'm not," replied Gold. "I brought the money that killed King."

"And you caught the person who planted it," cut off Whale.

"One of them," corrected Gold. "There's still someone out there pulling the strings. That's the person I need to bring to justice."

Jefferson and Whale turned to each other and Jefferson slowly nodded. Whale dropped the argument and motioned for the staff member wearing the coat they were about to demonstrate to 007.

"Seemingly ordinary coat but when the tag is pulled…" the small man did just that and was suddenly surrounded by what looked like a life size air bag the shape of a sphere. "...protective igloo."

"Can it fit two people?" asked Gold and got a glare. "It's a reasonable question and you've always taught me to ask before heading to the field."

"No, there's only been two things we've tried to teach you." said Jefferson, with a sly smile exchanged with his co-division head. "You should really pay attention."

"First, never let them see you bleed." stated Whale.

"And the second?" asked Gold.

"Always have an escape plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I messed up with the ages and all that but the characters fit in a sense :)


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold investigates while being stuck in SB6 headquarters which leads to a confrontation with Regina.

Gold may still be in the inactive roster but that was soon going to change. He did the next best thing whilst being stuck in the offices of SB6...looking into Cora King. His research yielded an article about Graham King's takeover of some companies and saving thousands of people from losing their jobs and another article about Cora King and illustrious lifestyle.

The next article wasn't that though.

"Good evening. The Elektra King kidnap ordeal is over." the video recording Gold had played said. "The Cyprus authorities say she has escaped after shooting dead two of her captors and is—"

Gold turned to another video. This time it was of Cora herself after being secured by authorities. Her hair was dishevelled and her eyes, bloodshot. Her shirt was dirtied with dried blood and she was wrapped in a big grey wool blanket.

"He shouted." began Cora, eyes staring ahead, life-less. "Shouted all the time." A tear finally fell from one eye and Gold reached a hand to touch her face. Something stirred inside him and as his fingers touched the screen, the video passed with Cora looking straight ahead. Gold felt like the woman was looking straight at him, her eyes powerful even if it was a recording.

He sighed and turned to another picture. It was the ransom sent to Graham King, a polaroid picture of her daughter, one side of her shirt covered in fresh blood originating from the right side of her head. The amount of USD5,000,000 written on it.

Something about the amount struck Gold and he reached into his coat pocket and retrieved the receipt of the money he had retrieved back in Spain. The amount in British Sterling, 3, 030, 303.03.

Gold quickly got the exchanger ate converter and true enough, the amount he had retrieved for Graham King was the same amount of Cora King's ransom.

This needed more digging, Gold thought to himself and so he started pulling the files of Cora King and her kidnapping only to be stopped immediately.

"Level one clearance required." A mechanical voice warned him and the same warning flashed in his computer screen.

Gold turned towards the hall. There was only one person who could seal a file that not even a 00 agent couldn't access it. Regina was hiding something and Gold was going to get to the bottom of it. Insubordination or not.

* * *

Gold walked over to the staircase leading down to the makeshift headquarters of SB6 and looked down as Regina and her staff gathered around some files spread out on the table. Regina looked up at his footsteps. "Yes, 007?"

"Tell me about the kidnapping of Cora King."

This got all the other heads looking up at him and Regina's brow furrowed at his question.

"Who told you to look into Cora King?" asked Regina, her voice even.

"I took the initiative," replied Gold, descending the stairs.

"I wasn't aware you had an assignment on this case." replied Regina as Gold arrived on their floor.

"I brought the money in that killed King." said Gold.

"Don't make this personal." answered Regina.

"I'm not. Are you?" replied back Gold. They stared each other down as the other members of the staff turned to Regina. "You're the only who could seal her file."

Regina swallowed and turned to the others. "Will you excuse us."

David and Sidney shared a look but they all filed out of the room, leaving Regina and Gold alone.

"I will not tolerate insubordination, 007." said Regina, in the most business like voice Gold has ever heard her use on him.

Gold hesitated but slowly walked over to stand by her side, hands on the table, leaning slightly, and in a more gentle voice he asked, "What happened?"

Regina sighed and weighed her options before finally deciding to tell Gold the entire thing. She leaned her back on the table and explained, "After Cora King was kidnapped, her father tried to deal with it on its own, with no success."

She turned to Gold. "So he came to me."

Gold studied her and Regina swallowed again before turning to walk over to the window. "As you are aware, we do not negotiate with terrorists." She turned to Gold. "And against every instinct in my heart, every emotion as a mother, I told him not to pay the ransom. I thought we had time on our side."

"You used her as bait," whispered Gold.

Regina turned to him and without any hesitation replied, "Yes."

"The money in King's briefcase was precisely the same amount as the ransom demand for his daughter." began Gold as he walked over to her and gave her the receipt. "It's a message. Your terrorist is back."

* * *

Regina activated the holographic machine in the center of her office and it showed a young man's face with a bullet wound on his right temple.

"Killian Jones," began Regina. "A.K.A-"

"Hook." finished Gold, walking over the hologram image. "The anarchist."

"He was operating in Moscow in 1996. Pyongyang, North Korea before that." added Glass who stood by Regina's side. "And he's been spotted in Afghanistan, Bosnia, Iraq, Iran, Beirut and Cambodia."

"Hmmm, all the romantic vacation spots." said Gold, walking over to the other side of the image.

"His only goal is chaos." remarked David who stood in the far back of the room.

"After Graham came to me, I sent Emma-I mean 009," said Regina and Gold smirked at her much to her annoyance. "To kill Hook. Before she completed the mission, Cora escaped. A week later, Emma caught up with the target. She put a bullet in his head. She's on medical leave because of the encounter."

"Having the great time of annoying you and spending time with Henry I suppose." remarked Gold with a small smile that was returned with a glare. "She needs the break, though."

"Back to the matter at hand," hissed Regina. "That bullet's still there."

Gold turned to the image and used his fingers to look at the wound. "How did he survive?"

"The doctor who saved Hook couldn't get the bullet out," answered Dr. Lucas as she entered the room."Sso Hook killed him."

Gold and Ruby shared a look as the doctor stood by the holographic picture of Hook's face. She then pressed a remote that tilted the image to follow the bullet's path inside Hook's skull.

"The bullet is moving through the medulla oblongata, killing off his sense." explained Ruby. "Touch, smell. He feels no pain. He can push himself harder, longer than any normal man. The bullet will kill him but he'll grow stronger every day until the day he dies."

Ruby closed down the hologram and glanced at Gold again before backing away.

"Graham is dead." began Regina, as he walked over to stand behind her desk. "SB6 is humiliated. He's had his revenge."

"Not quite." voiced out Gold. "Hook had three enemies in that kidnapping. And there's still one he hasn't touched. Cora."

Regina turned to Gold sharply but before she could say anything else, Mary Margaret entered the office.

"M." said Mary Margaret and handed her a file.

"I see the good doctor has cleared you." announced Regina as Gold composed himself but smiled nonetheless. "Notes you have exceptional stamina."

The smile broadened...and looked a little smug. "Well I do like to impress," said Gold and Mary Margaret glared at him.

"I'm sure she was touched by his dedication" voiced out Mary Margaret, before walking over to stand at the opposite side of the room, glaring at Ruby in her wake. "To the job in hand."

David frowned at the exchange and turned to Glass. "What was that about?" he mouthed to Glass and Sidney just shook his head knowing fully well what must have happened to make Ruby blush and Mary Margaret to glower.

"I'd rather not know," mumbled Glass as he patted David in the back.

"007, I want you to go to Cora." said Regina, all business like and Gold dropped the smile instantly. "She's taken over the construction of her father's oil pipeline in the Caspian sea."

Gold nodded as Regina continued. "Find who switched that pin. If your instincts are right, Hook will be back and Cora will be the next target."

"I'm sorry but this looks like she's going to be the worm on the end of the, sorry lack of a better word, hook again." voiced out Gold.

"She doesn't need to know it's the same man that may be after her." arged Regina. "Don't frighten her."

"A shadow operation?" asked Gold and Regina nodded. Gold understood and made to leave the room when Regina's voice caused him to turn to her once again.

"Remember," began Regina, giving the man a pointed look. "Shadows stay in front or behind." She paused to make sure Gold got the point of where the conversation was going. "Never on top."


	6. Chapter Five

Azerbaijan.

Gold was never really a fan of construction sites or the heat...but it did give him a dirt road he could floor the gas pedal and test out the latest car Q and R had given him.

As far as he could see, the place was filled with different machineries and vehicles all set for digging oil in the land...but these seemed to be abandoned.

Dirt road finally paved way to asphalted one and Gold found himself surrounded by pine trees. He was now in a forest of some kind...a forest yet to be untouched by technology and machineries.

He heard a loud noise overhead and Gold looked up to see a helicopter with giant saws beneath it, trimming the trees. So much for the preservation of nature.

He continued to drive ahead until he reached the main construction headquarters of the King pipeline. He continued to drive through the melee of people and workers. Finally, Gold saw a man in a suite despite the heat. He must be important and Gold parked his car near him as he chatted with a few workers.

"You!" The man in the suite shouted at him. "Go back. Leave. This area is closed." The man was tall with blonde hair and by Gold's estimate was an ex-government agent.

"I'm here to see Cora King." replied Gold as he got out of his car. "Adam Rumford Gold. Universal Exports." He said as he handed the man his identification card.

"I'm Davidov, chief of security." replied the man, studying Gold's credentials. "As you can see, we're having some problems with the villagers." He handed Gold his id back.

Gold studied the scene playing out in front of him. Security personnel ushering handcuffed locals to a van. "I've told Miss King to stay at the office in Baku." The two men heard the descent of a chopper and Davidov was suddenly in a panic. "Oh hell."

He rushed to the designated area that could accommodate such transportation as Gold turned to see a private helicopter making its descent. The villagers all flocked to the designated area in protest as the helicopter doors opened and Cora King stepped out.

"Miss King," said Davidoz, approaching the woman. "I told you to stay-"

"I know what you told me." replied Cora sharply as they walked towards a priest who greeted Cora with a small smile.

They spoke in a foreign tongue that Gold didn't quite catch and were soon moving again. Gold followed in the back, intrigued with whatever the young woman was going to do. Their destination appeared to be a small church at the top of the hill. The two head inside while Gold and the rest remained outside but Gold stood by the entryway, observing.

Candle flames illuminated the beautiful mosaics and paintings on the cavern

wall. The priest proudly showed Cora the inside of the church jabbering

in his mother tongue. She answered in the same language. The priest bursted into a broad smile and took Cora's hands into his own, shaking them in gratitude.

He then went outside the church and announced something much to the joy of the locals. Cora exited the church and addressed one of the main construction workers.

"Send the pipe around." ordered Cora, wrapping a shawl around her shoulders.

"It's going to take weeks and cost millions," replied the worker. "Your father approved this route."

"Then my father was wrong." replied Cora sharply. "Do it." Her voice left no more objections as the men stopped while Cora continued to walk forward. The worker turned to the head of security.

"Davidov-"

"I'll talk to her." replied the man but Gold didn't pay much attention to them as Cora finally stopped in front of him.

"I saw you at my father's funeral." she began in obvious curiosity.

"Yes," confirmed Gold. "I'm sorry."

"M told me she was sending someone." replied Cora. "Mr.?"

"Gold. Adam Rumford Gold." supplied Gold as Cora motioned for him to walk with her.

"Did you know my father?" as they continued down the hill.

"I met him once, briefly." answered Gold as he studied the locals still clapping their hands and smiling at Cora. "You seem to have inherited his touch for diplomacy."

"Saving the church?"

"And avoiding the bloodshed."

Cora smiled. "A 100 years ago, my mother's family discovered the oil here." She began as they surveyed their surroundings. "When the Soviet Union was formed, the Communists spent the next 70 years plundering our countryside for it."

"I saw their mess on the drive in." replied Gold remembering the abandoned equipment.

"The new pipeline will guarantee our future. But it would be a crime to destroy what little is left of our past." stated Cora as she looked out the vast land that will become the King pipeline.

Cora walked away to continue their trek back down to the main headquarters of the construction. Gold smiling after her with a newfound respect. He followed and Cora slowed to walk in the same step as him.

"But you didn't come here to talk about oil, did you?"

"No." replied Gold as they reached the melee of workers once again.

"Tell me," began Cora, turning to face him. "Have you ever lost a loved one, Mr. Gold?"

Gold considered his options for an answer and decided a good deflect was his best chance. "M sent me because we're afraid your life might be in danger."

Cora chuckled at that idea and turned to lead him to the office of the site. "Please, I want to show you something."

The office had a wide map of the construction of the pipeline that Cora motioned for Gold to observe. "I'm trying to build an 800-mile pipeline through Turkey, past the terrorists in Iraq, Iran and Syria."

She took a remote on her desk and pressed it, as the map showed another set of pipelines. "Up here, the Russians have three competing pipelines and they'll do anything to stop me."

She tossed the remote back on her desk. "My father was murdered, the villagers are rioting, and you Mr. Gold have come all this way to tell me that I 'might' be in danger?" She remarked as she sat on her desk and smiled at him.

Gold swallowed but finally took out the pin that was used to trigger the bomb and handed it to Cora.

"We suspect there might be an insider." said Gold.

Cora took the pin, a grave look on her face. "My father's pin."

"No, a duplicate." replied Gold as Cora stood and rounded her desk "With a transmitter inside that set off the bomb."

"My family has relied on SB6 twice, Mr Gold." said Cora as she placed the pin back on the desk. "I won't make that mistake a third time."

Gold's eyes studied her as she nodded to him and left the office. Gold took the pin and followed her.

"I'm going to finish building this pipeline and I don't need your help." She offered him her hand which he shook slightly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to check the survey lines."

"I've always wanted to check the survey lines." said Gold without missing a beat as he grabbed a ski.

"You don't take no for an answer, do you?" asked Cora, crossing her arms in front of her and raising an eyebrow at him.

"No." replied Gold, again without missing a beat and a huge smug smile on his face as he tossed the ski over his shoulder.

Cora's smile was small but it told Gold that he was slowly winning her favor. "I hope you know how to ski, then."

"I came prepared for a cold reception." The smile widened and Gold knew he was on the right track.

* * *

The helicopter flew high over the snowy mountain peak. The winds were roaring outside but the helicopter managed the flight.

Cora has been sneaking glances at him and Gold has caught her eye few times and she would answer with a small smile. Gold couldn't help but return the gesture. There was something about this young woman that was getting to Gold and he had to remind himself that he had a job to do.

"Can't land." The pilot said all of a sudden. "Wind's too strong."

Cora studied their surroundings. They were a good ten feet off the ground but it was a survivable jump. "Hold her steady."

Gold raised an eyebrow but Cora just smiled wickedly and opened the door of the helicopter and she jumped out. Gold, not wanting to lose sight of her, followed soon after and they were off.

It seemed to Gold that Cora was asking for a race because the young woman kept side stepping him and they were forming a marvelous infinity symbol on the snow as they skied further down the slope.

The two were competitive but Gold was enjoying himself and ahead of him, he could see Cora turning to watch him, a bright smile on her face as he chased her down the mountain.

They keep this pace until Cora stopped just before the edge of a huge drop in the mountain, overlooking a snowy valley. Gold skied up to be by her side.

"You ski very well, Mr. Gold." said Cora as they both caught their breath.

"Seems you enjoy being chased." replied Gold. "Probably happens all the time."

"Less often than you might think." laughed Cora as they both focused on the valley. There were lines of what appeared to Gold as survey flags down below.

"So this is where they meet, the two ends of the pipeline." began Gold. "Your father's legacy."

"My family's legacy…" corrected Cora, her gaze far away. "To the world."

They stand there, side by side like nothing else matters. Both turning to each other with a new view of the other person.

The moment was shattered as they hear a plane overhead and then something else caught Gold's eye. Four parachutes attached to snow vehicles heading their way.

"Expecting visitors." said Gold but his instincts were already going to overdrive.

"No." replied Cora, her voice losing that confidence Gold had been hearing ever since they met.

"This isn't a social call." said Gold. "Head for the gully. I'll lead them into the trees." He clutched his ski poles hard and readied himself for yet another chase. "Go, go!"

Cora hurried to do as she was told and head over to a shallow gully that could buy her some cover while Gold skied to another side of the mountain, to open space where he was a sitting target.

Gold heared a loud crash from behind him. Looked like the men weren't just armed with snow vehicles, but with grenades.

A series of gunshots rang through the mountain and Gold picked up his speed.

Grenades and machine guns, then.

Gold manages to take some cover as he arrived in a patch of the mountain covered in some trees. One vehicle's chute is caught in one of them and he crashed down on the ground.

His victory is short lived though as two vehicles land and pick-up the chase. The gunshot rang louder this time but Gold zig zags through the snow and one vehicle rammed straight through a tree and crashed upside down to a nearby rock formation.

2 down, 2 to go as another vehicle still positioned itself in the air and one on the ground, still in pursuit of Gold.

The one the ground is gaining on him and Gold skied forward, bursting through the trees and headed straight for a precipice. Just as he was about to reach the edge, he turned sharply and lands on a heap on the snow but the vehicle behind him drove straight over the cliff.

"See you back at the lodge." said Gold as he straightened back up.

His triumphant is short lived however as the vehicle once again produces its chute and turned to head back towards where Gold stood.

Gold wasted no time and skied again but he was then met with the other vehicle who had remained in the air. This time, it was flying low.

Gold studied the two vehicles and the formation of the mountain he was currently standing on. Having no other option, he skied forward. Flying over the edge of the cliff and landing right on top of one of the vehicle's chute and managed to create a huge tear in it.

The vehicle loses control and crashes head on to the other remaining vehicle as Gold landed safely back on the ground and skied to where Cora was safe in the gully.

The two vehicles explode above them and as it descended to the ground, it triggered an avalanche that enveloped the two of them. Gold's quick thinking saves them as he activates the jacket that Q and R gave him for this assignment and they are encased in a protective igloo as the snow and ice continue to swallow them whole.

The darkness is overwhelming and Cora can hardly breathe but then Gold activates the light of his watch. He can hear Cora's labored breathing and this triggers him to move.

"It's all right." said Gold as he took a concealed knife from his jacket and cut through the igloo.

"We're buried alive." said Cora in panic.

Gold continued to cut through the igloo, his pace quickens as Cora continued to panic.

"I can't stay here." gasped Cora, her breathing short and irregular.

"You're not going to." assured Gold as he punched through the snow above their heads. "Cora."

"I can't breathe!" shouted Cora. "I can't breathe!"

Gold immediately kneeled down beside her and placed his hands on the side of her face.

"Cora! Look at me." urged Gold, shaking the woman slightly to get her to focus on him. "Look at me! Look at my eyes."

Cora shakes in his arms but he doesn't stop urging her.

"Look at my eyes!" shouted Gold and this finally got Cora to look at him. "You're all right." His voice strong but his eyes softening. "Everything's all right. Trust me."

Slowly, Cora finally nodded as they stayed in that position. Gold's warm hands on the side of her face, his eyes assuring her that everything was going to be alright.

* * *

Baku.

Davidoz and another of Cora's guards are standing just below the staircase of the massive King mansion. Gold, the only one seated, was also there waiting the descend of the doctor.

"She's fine." came the announcement as the personal physician of the King household descended the stairs. 'Some bumps and bruises but otherwise fine."

Gold could only sigh in relief at the news. "She wants to see you."

Davidoz made his way to the staircase but the doctor raised his hand to stop him. "Not you, Davidov. Him." He pointed a finger towards Gold and Gold couldn't help the smug grin on his face as he readjusted his coat and quickly climbed up to Cora's room.

He knocked out of courtesy and pushed open the door. Cora was sitting one the side of her bed but she turned at his entrance.

"Are you alright?" asked Gold, coming into her room.

"I need to ask you something. And I want you to tell me the truth." replied Cora as she stood and faced him. "Who is it? Who's trying to kill me?"

"I told you," answered Gold. "I don't know. But I'm going to find him."

"Not good enough." replied Cora sharply and turned away from him but was soon turning to meet his gaze. "After the kidnapping, I was afraid." She swallowed the lump in her throat but pushed on. "I was afraid to go outside. I was afraid to be alone. I was afraid to be in a crowd. I was afraid to do anything at all." She stopped and stared at Gold, her eyes conveying more emotions that her own words. "Until I realized, I can't hide in the shadows. I can't let fear run my life. I won't."

"After I find him, you won't have to." assured Gold as Cora too a step closer to him.

"Don't go. Stay with me." pleaded Cora. "Please?"

"I can't do that." came the quick reply and his haste didn't go unnoticed to Cora.

"I thought it was your job to protect me."

"You'll be safe here."

Cora bit her lip and took another step closer to him. "I don't want to be safe."

Her tone was different. Gold studied her face and they were so close to each other. He could just move forward and capture her lips with his... But he had a job to do and he wasn't going to let anything distract him from protecting this woman, not even she herself.

"I'll be back soon." replied Gold and he turned to leave.

"And who's afraid now, Mr. Gold?" came the question as he reached the door. Gold turned back to her, a challenging look on her face.

Gold didn't reply but gave her one last look before leaving. No matter what, he was going to protect her...even from himself.


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold pushes forward with his mission and gets into more than he can handle. Hook on the other hand puts his plans in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the main reason why I did not update last month was because I debated whether to include Renard's introductory scene or not. I also debated whether to add Elektra and Bond's bedroom scenes. So the answer is below and hopefully it's ok with everyone.
> 
> Oh and we finally meet someone. :)

The casino was crowded, as always. Gold wasn’t much of a casino goer but L’or Noir was much more than just a casino, given its owner.

The pace was filled with gamblers and high stakers...and a lot of men just standing and watching the crowd. Gold slipped on the glasses Q and R had given him and true enough, his instincts were right.

Mostly everyone in the casino was armed.

He shifted as he walked across the room towards the bar. Even the women were armed, with guns and knives tucked behind any inch possible on their body.

Upon reaching the bar, he recognized one of the casino’s main guards surrounded by numerous women. The man, feeling his gaze, looked up and glared at Gold.

“I want to see Moe Zukovsky,” said Gold.

“Impossible,” replied the guard.

Gold just turned to the bartender. “Vodka martini.” He paused and turned to the guard as he took off his glasses. “Shaken, not stirred.”

“Tell him Adam Rumford Gold is here.” The guard just glared at him. “Now.” Gold’s voice rising a little much to the guard’s annoyance.

The guard slowly walked over to him. He was a good half-foot taller than Gold but the agent wasn’t deterred. “I don’t think you heard me--”

Before he could finish though, Gold grabbed his tie and used it as a leach, throwing the guard against the bar. He then took the man’s knife and stabbed the man’s tie on the surface of the bar, kicking his feet off the ground for good measure.

He then took the man’s gun and handed it to the bartender just as his drink arrived.

“Mr. Zukovsky would be delighted to see you, Mr. Gold,” came the voice and Gold drained his glass to see Gaston, Moe’s bodyguard and right-hand man standing in front of a curtained entrance to what Gold surmised as Zukovsky’s private office.

Gold walked over to him and Gaston grinned. “After you.”

“Oh no after you,” replied Gold, pushing his own gun at the man’s back. “I insist.”

They entered the room and found Moe eating with a couple of beautiful, young women. All three turned as Gold and Gaston entered.

“Ahhh, Adam, Adam Gold,” said Moe rather cheerfully.

“We need to talk Moe,” replied Gold, pointing his gun to shoo off the women. “Alone.”

“Why am I suddenly worried I’m not carrying enough insurance?” asked Moe as he nodded towards Gaston who escorted the women out of the office.

“Chill out Adam,” said Moe as he got up from his chair. “So what would you like to talk about?” He light his cigar and smiled. “I’m not sure I can help you, I am a legitimate business man, now.”

It took all of Gold’s self-restraint not to snort at that. Moe Zukovsky was a former KGB officer turned Russian mafia boss who has now apparently turned his life around.

“Would you care for some caviar? My own brad, Zukovsky’s Finest.” said Moe as he opened a container on his desk.

Gold on the other hand dropped a cloth with an insignia right on top of Moe’s hand. “Take a look at this.”

“Russian Special Services.” read Moe, taking the cloth and studying the symbols. “Atomic Energy Antiterrorist Unit.” Moe looked up at Gold, troubled. “Where did you find this?”

“I took it off a Parahawk which tried to kill Cora King this morning.” replied Gold. “Hook is behind this.”

Moe’s head jerked up immediately and he looked Gold straight in the eye. “I think you and I had better have a drink.”

Moe led Gold to his private bar and poured both of them a drink.

“Hook is the lead suspect in Cora King’s kidnapping, if I remember correctly,” said Moe as he handed Gold the glass who raised an eyebrow at him. “Fine, the mastermind.”

Moe drained his glass and refilled it. “Hook was as good as it could get. Brilliant strategist, intelligence beyond compare.”

“Why let him go?” asked Gold.

“Kept veering off plan, kept sticking to his own agenda and orders,” replied Moe. “There was a mission in Afghanistan and it would have turned dirty had it not been for other people’s quick thinking.” He stopped and drained his glass again, pouring another. “After that, the KGB decided Hook was a liability and just cut him loose. Now he works freelance.

“But for whom?” asked Gold as he too drained his glass.

“There are four competing pipelines.” pointed out Moe. “I’m willing to bet half the customers in this casino would be very happy to see the King pipeline disappear.” He turned to the monitor and laughed.

“What’s funny?” asked Gold, unaware of who had just arrived in the casino.

“Oh nothing.” replied Moe as he motioned with his hand and Gold turned just in time for the monitor to show Cora King. “It just appears Ms King does not share your concern.”

* * *

 

Cora entered the casino with no care in the world that almost everyone else was giving her dark looks. She had a guard with her but she knew everyone there was armed and very dangerous. She continued to walk around, not a slight bit concerned that she could meet her end at any given minute when an arm was suddenly on her and she turned to see Adam Rumford Gold.

“What are you doing here?” he whispered sharply.

“The same thing you are.” replied Cora, not missing a beat. “Looking for the people who tried to kill me.”

“Let me take you home.” answered Gold, moving to stand right in front of her, his grip on her arm not softening. “Now.”

“No. I want them to see I’m not frightened.” replied Cora as she raised an eyebrow at Gold who sighed and let her pass, he walking right next to her.

“Ms King, how very nice to see you.” greeted Moe as he walked over. “We’ve kept your father’s chair free.”

“Free?” scoffed Gold. “Nothing comes free from you, Moe.”

Moe kept his eyes on Cora. “Your father had a credit line with us. One million U.S.” He snapped his fingers and the other casino employees opened the door behind him which led to a private table. “I’d be happy to extend you that courtesy.”

Cora turned to Gold as they entered the private room. Another man comes forward with a blank cheque which Cora signed.

“So what’s it to be? Blackjack, your father’s favorite?”

“Let’s keep it simple.” replied Cora as she sat down while Moe and Gold stood to the side opposite each other. “One card. High draw.” She paused to lay the cheque down on the table. “A million dollars.”

Moe and Gold looked at each other before Moe nodded his head at the dealer but Gold stopped him.

“Wait.” said Gold as all turned to him. “Bury the top three cards.”

The dealer turned to Moe who shrugged and nodded his head.

“You’re determined to protect me, aren’t you?” asked Cora with a smile.

“Perhaps from yourself.” replied Gold as he watched the dealer closely. Once the cards were discarded, he turned to her. “You don’t have to do this.”

“There’s no point in living,” began Cora as the dealer handed her the card. “If you can’t feel alive.” Cora studied the card and showed it to Gold.

“Queen of Hearts.” declared Gold plainly, as he turned to Moe who sighed in resignation.

The dealer gave him the next card and Moe looked from it to Cora.

“It appears that you have been beaten,” replied Moe as he placed the card on the table. “By the ace of clubs.” He took the cheque. “No hard feelings, my dear. Come again, soon.” Moe left the room with a big smile that Gold was very tempted to knock right off his face.

“Shall we?” He turned to Cora who had already risen from her chair.

“Cora.” began Gold. “This is a game I can’t afford to play.”

“I know.” replied Cora plainly before taking his hand and leading him out the room.

Gold couldn’t protest so he just let her lead him out the casino. The other guard she had brought walk closely beside them. “What happened to Davidov?”

“I gave him the night off.” came the reply and a smile and Gold got her meaning. This was going to be an eventful night.

* * *

 

Davidov wasn’t having a night off at all. Frankly, he was scared out of his mind. He stood with two other men in what seemed like a forest with many trees. The most frightening part were the stones that seemed to be on fire...but never dying out.

“Welcome to the Devil’s Breath.” came the voice and a man emerged from between the trees. There was no need for any introductions when it came to Killian Jones, aka Hook.

“For thousands of years, Hindu pilgrims have  journeyed to this holy place,” explained Hook, walking around the place where fires danced in the night. “To witness the wonder of the miracle of the natural flames that never die and to test their devotion to God.”

He paused as he picked up a rock in his bare hands. “By holding the scalding rocks in their hands as they said their daily prayers.”

He dropped the now cool rock back down on the ground. “Tell me Davidov, what happened this afternoon?” Hook walked over to stand right in front of him. “Your best men, the latest weapons—”

“Yes, but Bond--” began Davidov but Hook cut him off.

“Bond was unarmed.” said Hook sharply. “And you Albert? Is everything ready for tomorrow?”

“Yes, but—” began Albert Spencer, an elderly man.

“But what?” demanded Hook.

“We should scrub the rest of the mission.” began Albert as Hook went back to the rocks and picked another one. “The weapons were meant to be returned but with his incompetence, people will start asking questions.”

“I see. He should be punished.” said Hook, walking over to Davidov. “It was wrong of me to expect so much of you.” He paused and turned to the other man. “Kill him.”

Davidov closed his eyes and waited for the shot. It rang but he didn’t feel a thing. He opened his eyes in time to see Albert Spencer slump to the ground, dead.

“He failed his test of devotion.” said Hook as he grabbed Davidov by the shoulder. “You could take his place, take his ID.” He squeezed the man’s shoulder tighter. “And do be on time.”

* * *

 

Gold left Cora sleeping soundly on the bed they had occupied for the night. Regina had warned him not to get involved again with the case at hand but what was he supposed to do? The woman just came on to him and Gold slipped out of Cora’s room.

Things got out of hand as they returned from Moe’s casino with a tangle of sheets, ice cubes and wine.

Gold talked about his shoulder injury and Cora opened up about she was able to escape her captors. Suffice to say, Gold found Cora King a force to be reckoned with.

But things were still unclear and it was time to take a look at what davidov has been doing in his spare time.

The man’s office was on the outskirts of the King lot and Gold was ready enough to slip by unnoticed by all the other guards.

Of course the office was unlocked and so he got his credit card...or what appeared to be a credit card. Gold slid the upper half of it to reveal a lock pick device and proceeded to enter Davidov’s office.

He searched the office, ransacking drawers but there was nothing suspicious in the man’s belongings. Just then, a truck pulled up and Gold turned off the flashlight he was using and slipped out through the window.

Sure enough, Davidov entered the office, turning on the lights and looked around. Finding nothing amiss, he placed the bag he had down and took a picture of himself.

Gold watched him through the window but also made his way to the back of Davidov’s truck. He opened the door and saw something covered in a duvet. He found a corner and looked to see a dead elderly man. From what Gold could remember, the man was Albert Spencer, a scientist.

Gold looked back at Davidov then to the body. This was going to be a very long night.

* * *

 

Davidov drove until he reached an airfield. He parked near the caged dogs who seemed to be in need of feeding. Davidov turned to the back of his truck, with every intention of feeding the dead body to the dogs but was surprised to see Gold instead.

Gold kicked the man and before Davidov could recover, Gold shot him twice.

The man fell to the ground, lifeless and Gold proceeded to carry the body over the dumpster. As Gold headed back to the truck, a voice from the airfield called out to him.

“Let’s go. It’s getting late.” Gold sighed and slowly turned to face the man. “What happened to Davidov? I was told to expect him.”

“He was buried with work.” replied Gold, with an annoyed smile, making it look like he would rather be anywhere but here.

“Let’s go. Get your stuff.” ordered the man.

Gold sighed and turned to the truck. Davidov had a go bag and a luggage with him. Those must be important. So he grabbed them and headed to the plane.

“Okay, come on. Let’s get out of here.” The man said to the crew of Russian men who all seemed to be wearing the same type of Russian uniform.

“You’re late.” came an older man from the front of the plane as Gold placed his things inside. “Did you bring it? The grease.”

Gold shook the bag and turned to the older man. “Of course.” He opened the bag and presented it to who he assumed was the pilot.

The older man looked inside the bag and smiled as he got the pair of rubber shoes. Gold turned to look at the other men who were all smiling smugly. “Excellent.”

The ride over was quiet with almost everyone smoking. Gold on the other hand was trying to conceive a plan in case things go the opposite of his favor.

As the sun started to rise, the man who had greeted him back in the airfield came to his side and handed him the uniform that everyone else had worn.

“Get ready. We’re 10 minutes out.” the man ordered. “And make sure you wear the I.D.” He reminded as he headed back to talk to the pilots.

Gold got up and used the lavatory. He took out Davidov’s ID and cut the picture of his own Universal Exports ID and managed to stick it to Davidov’s one.

Soon enough they had landed in Kazakhstan, Central Asia. No rest though as they all boarded a jeep and headed to what Gold assumed was a nuclear site. Test bombs sounded everywhere as they drove by but finally they arrived in an area where a lot of activity was taking place.

“Welcome to Kazakhstan, Dr. Spencer.” a man in military uniform said as they arrived. Gold got out of the jeep and shook the man’s hand. “I’m a great admirer of your research. It’s not often we see someone of your stature here.”

“I go where the work takes me.” replied Gold with a hint of a Russian accent. It was a good thing he had read up on the ride over.

“By the way, you have the transport documents?” asked the man and Gold handed over the documents he had found in Davidov’s case. They continued walking until they reached what appeared to be the entrance of the facility. The man handed over the papers to Gold with a nod but before leaving he caught site of a woman who had exited the isolated chambers.

She was a petite woman with long brown hair tied up. Her accent was unmistakably Australian and her blue eyes were the same shade as the sea.

“I pulled the plutonium out of the one inside. You can detonate the triggers now.” She ordered and headed over to the table near Gold.

“Look, our IDA physicist.” The military man said as he pointed at the woman. “Don’t bother. Not interested in men. Take my word for it.” He walked away but was still shouting at Gold. “This year we decommissioned four test sites. Not even a glimmer.”

Gold wanted to glare at the man, knowing full well that he had meant for the woman to hear that.

“Are you here for a reason? Or are you just hoping for a glimmer?” demanded the woman as she stood right in front of Gold. “And you are?”

“Albert Spencer.” replied Gold, keeping his voice plain and leveled. He handed her the same documents he had shown the military personnel. “Russian Atomic Energy Department. Miss?”

“Doctor.” corrected the woman as she took the papers and studied them. “French. Belle Christmas French. And don’t make any jokes. I’ve heard them all.”

She placed her kit on the table and continued to look at the papers.

“I don’t know any doctor jokes.”

Belle looked up at him, amused at his retort. She handed the papers back to him with a small smile.

“This is okay. Take the elevator down the hole.” instructed Belle. “Your friends are already down there.”

“Don’t I get some kind of protection?” asked Gold, which he knew was a dangerous question to ask because he was an apparent expert on the subject. But that was his back-up plan.

“No, Dr. Spencer.” replied Belle with a sarcastic smile. “Down there it’s all weapons-grade plutonium. Reasonably safe. Up here we have leaking hydrogen bombs that your lab built which I’ve spent the last six months trying to clean up.”

Her smile didn’t lessen but Gold could feel the annoyance behind her words. “So if you need any protection at all, it’s from me.”

If the real Albert Spencer wasn’t dead, he would have been as soon as this woman would have met him. “Your friends are waiting for you.”

“Of course,” replied Gold with a slight bow. This woman seemed smart and Gold could use that to his advantage. If this woman was truly as smart as Gold hoped she would be, then he had his back-up plan. “It was nice meeting you Dr. French.”

Belle studied him for a moment and Gold received what looked to be a real genuine smile. She turned away from him with a nod.

Gold turned towards the hole. It was time to face Hook. 


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold and Jones finally come face to face and Gold's back-up plan comes a little too early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up and we're very close to the end of this 007!Gold one. Any preference on what should I do next?

The elevator takes him down a few stories underground. He was expecting a few more soldiers or Russian scientist but his descent was point to point and he was alone. Finally the elevator doors opened and he was met with a long, dark corridor...leading off to a more open circle in the distance. Gold could see lights and hear an ominous humming from there.

He moved forward along the passageway, on high alert.

Finally the end of the passageway opens to a small clearing and in the middle is some kind of pit. Three men wearing the same uniform as he was, were working on a nuclear warhead. One of the men turned to him and nodded, Gold acknowledging with a wave of his hand.

From above, a small crane descends and another man shouts an order in Russian. The voice caught Gold's attention and true enough, the man wearing the Russian scientist uniform was a familiar face...that of Killian Jones, aka Hook.

Gold turned and quickly moves over to where Killian would be and as soon as the crane reached the ground, Gold walked over and aimed his gun at the man.

"Expecting Davidov?" asked Gold as Jones turned to him, surprised at being at gunpoint. "He caught a bullet instead of the plane." Silence as his words got no reaction from Jones. "Get off."

Gold grabbed the man by his uniform and pushed him against a nearby wall.

"Keep your mouth shut."

Gold turned and made sure that the other Russians where still working inside the pit.

"You can't kill me. I'm already dead." began Jones as he smiled at Gold.

"Yeah." answered back Gold as he pushed Jones to another wall, more concealed from the others. "Not dead enough for me."

"You could show a little gratitude." began Jones as Gold aimed his gun at Jones' forehead. "I did spare your life at the banker's office." Gold shifted the gun to the man's throat, the surprise registering on Gold's face. "That's right...I couldn't kill you. You were working for me."

Gold's eyes widened as the realization dawned on him.

"You delivered the money, killed King, and now you brought me the plane." said Jones with a smug smile.

"What's your plan for the bomb?" demanded Gold.

"You first. Or could it be you don't have a plan." said Jones and Gold reposition his gun at the man's throat.

"That bomb will never leave this room."

"Neither will you."

The bomb is lifted from the pit. Gold raises his gun but the the three men continue unbeknownst to what is happening around them.

"How sad…to be threatened by a man who can't grasp what he's involved in." began Jones as Gold shifted his attention back to him.

"Revenge is not hard to fathom for a man who believes in nothing." replied Gold.

"And what do you believe in?" taunted Jones with a smile. "Preservation of capital?"

Gold answered by shoving him forward, his gun at the ready.

"Go ahead, shoot me. I welcome it." challenged Jones. "My men will hear the shot and kill you."

"And the firefight will bring down half the army from above." answered Gold, not letting this man get the upper hand.

"But when a certain phone call isn't made in 20 minutes," replied Jones smugly. "Cora dies."

Gold aimed the gun at the man's temple, his hands trembling slightly and Jones smiled.

"You're bluffing."

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" began Jones, the smile only broadening. "You should have had her before…when she was innocent." Gold's glare intensified and he wanted nothing else but to wipe that smirk off the other man's face. "How does it feel…to know I broke her in for you?"

Gold slammed the but of his gun to his head and Jones falls to the ground. The fallen man touched his bleeding but felt no pain.

"I usually hate killing an unarmed man. Cold-blooded murder is a filthy business." Gold began as he screwed on a silencer to his gun and grabbed Jones by the back of his jacket.

"A man tires of being executed." began Jones.

"But in your case, I feel nothing…just like you." continued Gold, not caring what the man was going to say.

"But then again, there's no point living if you can't feel alive."

Gold froze. "What did you just say?"

Gold has heard that somewhere before...that familiar phrase stopped him for a moment but it was enough. Footsteps suddenly sounded across the chamber.

"Hey! Drop the gun!" The military head ordered as he appeared from one corner, along with other men and Belle Christmas French.

"Keep away colonel!" shouted back Gold.

"He's an impostor." shouted Belle, an piece of paper in her hands. "Dr. Spencer is 63 years old."

Gold knew she was smart, his plan was for her to swoop in and alert the colonel of any suspicious activity...but he had hoped it would be after he had already taken Jones into custody-or already dead.

"This is your impostor." shouted back Gold, his attention still on Jones. "Along with the men outside on the plane. They're stealing the bomb."

Belle's eyes widened but the Colonel didn't mind what Gold had just said, he took the machine gun from one of his men, cocked the weapon and aimed it at Gold.

"I said drop it!"

Gold aimed his gun right back at him but the other military personnel advanced on him and he relinquished his weapon and released Jones.

"On your knees." ordered on the soldiers and Gold complied.

On his knees, Gold turned to the men and he saw one remove a small object from inside the bomb. It was small and shaped like a credit card, black, with shiny transistors on it. He slipped it into his pocket and began moving the bomb again.

"Doctor, well done. He would have killed us all." began Jones as he got to his feet. He walked over to Belle and took the paper with Albert Spencer's picture on it. "Did you speak to him?"

"Yeah, but he's no atomic scientist." said Belle, eyeing Jones suspiciously.

"I suppose you were the one who allowed him down." Jones said to the Colonel and shoved the picture of Dr. Spencer to his chest.

Jones walked over to Gold and squatted to be on his level.

"You had me…" began Jones and Gold just smiled at him, the gesture clearly saying that there's only the next time and he was not beat yet. "But I knew you couldn't…shoulder the responsibility."

Gold gasped as Jones' grasped his injured shoulder, hard, Jones pushing him down slightly, the pain only increasing. Finally Jones released him and Gold was left trying to catch his breath.

Belle looked on confused at how Jones could have known he would react like that.

"Now without any further interruptions," began Jones walking over to the bomb. "Let's proceed."

"No, there are too many new faces around here, including yours." the Colonel said. "The bomb doesn't move until I am satisfied."

He takes his gun and looks over to the men near the bomb. "Hey, all of you! To the surface, now!" He nodded to the men on Gold, "Let's go." Gold slowly got to his feet, noting how Jones nodded to his men who opened some sort of container-

With the colonel's back turned, the other men hands Jones' a gun and he starts firing at the military personnel.

Gold quickly disarmed the man near him and grabbed his own gun before grabbing Belle

"Come on, go!" shouted Gold over the gunfire. He all but pushed her into the pit where the bomb had initially been in "Move!"

Shouts of orders in Russian rang through the tunnel and suddenly the sound of heavy doors moving echoed in the air.

"They're sealing us in." said Belle urgently, as she turned to Gold. "Who are you?"

"I work for the British government." began Gold as he studied the bullets left in his gun. He then moved forward, he takes off his watch and presses the side button to reveal the small grappling hook that Whale and Jefferson swore could hold his weight. "Stay calm."

He used his watch to rappel out of the it and jumps one of Jones' men, disarming him. Gold quickly ran towards the closing doors and manages to jump through just as it closed, firing his gun at the waiting man, killing him.

Jones and the others notice the commotion and start firing again.

Gold managed to find some cover. He noticed that the fallen man was the one who took something from the bomb. Gold reached for the man's pocket and gets the card like device before taking also the man's fallen machine gun and starts firing at Jones and his men.

Jones orders another of his men to close another set of doors quickly.

Gold pushed forward as the doors started moving once again. He used some sort of metal cart to wedge the door open as gunfire rain over him. He uses the half-closed door as cover and manages to kill another man before pushing through the door just as Jones has finally loaded the warhead into an elevator.

Upon seeing Gold, Jones rushed into the elevator and closed it. His remaining man soon ran over to the elevator but was shot by Gold as he jumped from the doors.

Gold ran towards the elevator, dropping the machine gun in favor of his own gun and shot Jones, only for the glass to be bulletproof. Jones smirks at him from the inside.

"No hard feelings, Mr. Gold. But we're even." began Jones. "Soon, you'll feel nothing at all."

The elevator lifted and as it went up it triggered a bomb. Gold turned as he heard the door opening and he saw Belle on the other side. He quickly grabbed the pulley hook hanging from the ceiling as the bomb goes off behind him.

"Seal the door! Close it!" shouted Gold as he sailed through the passageway.

Belle quickly moved to the main switch and does as he ordered. The doors slowly shut and Gold jumped through the small opening, ceiling the explosion but they weren't out of danger yet.

"Come on!" He grabbed Belle's arm and they proceeded to try and climb to the surface.

"Keep moving, come on!" urged Gold as they climbed through a series of beams leading up to an old elevator, which appeared to be powered by a hydraulic system.

"So you're a British spy." began Belle as they scrambled for the elevator. "Do you have a name?"

They cramped inside the small elevator as the fire engulfed the empty lab below.

"The name's Gold." said Gold, as he made sure they were securely inside the elevator. "Adam Gold."

He fired his gun at the hydraulic pulleys and the elevator shot up through the shaft at breakneck speed as the pit explodes from below.

They open the duct, Belle moving first but as soon as she is out she stops, Gold shouted after her, "Don't stop. Go! Jump!"

They both scramble off as fire shoots up from the shaft, almost engulfing them.

Alarms go off at the base and they watch as the entire base goes off in smoke. In the distance a plane flies off.

"They won't get very far." said Belle, eyeing the plan as it got smaller. "Every warhead has a locator card. We can track the signal."

"You mean one of these?" asked Gold as he got the card he had taken from one of Jones' men.

"So what do we do now?" demanded Belle. "I'm sure you have a plan seeing as you went to this place without even trying to learn up anything about nuclear physics."

Gold turned to her, a little amused. "You were fairly obvious and you must have wanted me to pick you out, so either this was a very impromptu mission or you're an idiot Mr. Gold."

"It was a very impromptu mission yes," answered Gold, as he started forward, stretching his injured shoulder.

"What happened there?" continued Belle. "How did he know he could hurt you with your shoulder?"

"My question exactly," mumbled Gold but Belle heard him. "Without the locator card, can you still determine if the bomb is somewhere? Radiation readings and other means?"

"Yes," said Belle, her tone making it final that she was coming along wherever Gold would go.

"Do you have a phone on you?" asked Gold, it was worth a shot.

"Phone, laptop," began Belle as she then took the lead. "I usually park my own vehicle a few miles from the site to be safe."

Gold raised an eyebrow at her. My, she was cautious. "That proved to be beneficial, Dr. French."

"I almost got you killed and you saved my life," began Belle as they continued the trek. "I think you've earned the right to use my first name, Gold."

"Then feel free to use my own as well, Belle," returned Gold as they reached her vehicle. Belle got a case and inside was a laptop and a satellite phone, which she handed over to him.

Gold took it and proceeded to contact MI6, luckily he was in territory that was high on their radar. Belle pretended not to listen in as he gave his credentials and was finally connected with David.

"Gold, you're supposed to be-"

"Jones just left this area with a nuclear warhead, David." cut off Gold. "Lecture me on what I should be doing after you set a tracking system for it."

Gold heard activity from the other end of the line and soon enough the last person she wanted to talk to took the phone.

"Adam, my direct orders were quite clear," came Regina's voice and Gold winced at her tone.

"Yes well I'm headed back there," began Gold. "Track the plane, if you can."

He shut down the call and turned to Belle. "You ready to move?"

"Where are we going?"

"Baku."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is also the part of the movie that has me confused...back to MI6, M and tanner are already tracking Renard's plane but they do not know that Bond is not with Elektra...so how did they know about the plane? Anyway, I just made a little rewrite to fit the story.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the bomb is located but it isn't actually good news for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to scrap the Bond/Elektra scene because I'd prefer to have more Gold/Belle interaction. :)

 

"So?" asked Belle as Gold walked near her. He had instructed her to start looking for the bomb anywhere near the estate while he went to Cora King and confronted her.

It didn't take a nuclear physicist to put two and two together, that Gold suspected Cora King to be the one who told Jones about his injured shoulder. But Belle was still confused about the bomb and the death of Graham King to even think about what other ploys are in play. She needed to focus on getting back the bomb.

"There's been an attack at the King pipeline," said Gold, getting right to it. The man sure didn't delay. "You go on ahead with your people and try to locate it."

"Where are you going?" asked Belle as Gold headed for a parked car nearby.

"Cora King just ratted me out to my boss," explained Gold as he got into the car and started the engine. "And now I have to pick her up."

"So you think she has nothing to do with what happened a few hours ago?" asked Belle, not letting him get off the hook just yet.

"I didn't say that," began Gold, motioning with his hand. "Look, Regina Mills is a woman I try with all my will not to piss off and I have done so. Being late would just put the final nail in the coffin so if you wouldn't mind…"

Belle answered the glare he sent her way and with a sigh raised her arms in surrender before jumping into car much to Gold's scowl. "I thought you were in a hurry?"

Gold just glared at her before slamming on the gas pedal and speeding off to meet Regina and David at the airport.

"You figure out yet why Cora King would want to blow up her own pipeline and kill her father?" asked Belle as they zoomed past the King lot.

"Not yet," replied Gold. "But I will."

"You do that," replied Belle as she turned to look at him. "I'll focus on the bomb."

The hint of tone made Gold turn to her slightly and he was surprised by the intense look on her face. "Are you alright Dr. French?" Belle turned to see him smiling smugly. "Or would you rather I focus all my energy on you than Cora King?"

"Are spies always so full of themselves?" asked Belle as Gold turned his attention back to the road.

"Not always," replied Gold, the smile not leaving his face. "Just when we know we're right."

Belle wanted nothing more than to punch that smug grin off his face...but she had to admit to herself, it would be a waste of a handsome face. His short hair was cropped in the style she would assume in law enforcement but the way his ears reminded her of pixie characters defeated the purpose.

"All I'm saying is," began Belle. "Your trail of investigation is founded on speculations while we have bigger issues to look into."

"What if both problems are connected and it'd be quicker to look into two possible routes to solving the problem," argued Gold. "Look Dr. French, my expertise is not in Nuclear Physics, as I'm sure you are well aware given my poor performance of passing as a doctor of one a few hours ago. My expertise on the other hand is studying people and getting to their secrets."

"So have you figured out my secrets then?" challenged Belle, once again looking at him and it may have been by chance or not but they had reached their destination and Gold met her gaze.

"You are a work-in-progress, my dear," replied Gold with a cheeky grin. He tossed her the keys. "Take the car back to the pipeline. My bet, my superiors are flying there."

"Chopper might not hold your inflated ego, Gold," replied Belle as she started the car.

"Oh I am full of surprises, Dr. French," replied Gold.

Belle gave him her own cheeky grin. "You most certainly are." She turned the car to head back but looked back at him one last time, "And call me Belle."

* * *

Belle made it to the pipeline in record time. Her team was already doing a sweep of the area with their Geiger counters.

Some of them, upon seeing her, handed her a clipboard with the areas they have eliminated as the location of the bomb.

"Where any of you hurt?" asked Belle as she took the clipboard.

"None," replied one of the scientist. "But Dr. French...I can't shake the feeling that I've seen some of the men here before."

Belle's eyes widened and she turned to study the employees of the King pipeline. She tried to look into the faces she saw without any bias or reservation but she couldn't help but agree than some of them did seem to be familiar.

"Be alert and keep in pairs," ordered Belle as her team nodded and continued the sweep.

Local enforcement where then on her, asking permission to help with the sweep and Belle allowed some of the local police to accompany her team. The main detective asked if she could determine if the men dead were exposed to radiation given the urgency, Belle was surprised that they knew but the British government must have informed them of the threat.

She was just signing off that the bodies were not exposed when a chopper flew overhead. Judging by the way the local enforcement scrambled to suddenly do their jobs, Belle surmised that these must be the higher ops of the British Government.

True enough, Gold was the first person out of the chopper followed by a woman with short black hair in a business suit and another tall blonde man also in a suit. Judging by how he and Gold walked side by side with the woman, she was the boss Gold was referring to.

They disappeared inside the main command center of the King pipeline. She debated whether to head inside when another person from her team called her over.

"We have news."

* * *

Regina, David and Gold arrived to a busy control room where most of the activity for the pipeline was displayed on numerous monitors.

Cora nodded her head towards them as they arrived and Regina gave the girl a small smile. She noticed Gold's expression from the side of her eye and he motioned with his hand toward the empty conference room.

"I'll go get an update," said David, sensing that Gold wanted to talk to Regina alone.

As the door closed, Regina immediately turned to Gold.

"I want an update. Where do we stand?" she asked as Gold turned to from the control room then back to her, revealing the locator card from his pocket.

"One of Jones' men removed the locator card from the bomb" he began as he handed the card to her. "So we can't track it. But—"

"But what?" demanded Regina.

"With all due respect," began Gold, his voice low. "I don't think you should be here."

"May I remind you that you're the reason I'm here, 007." said Regina with her matching glare. "You disobeyed a direct order and left that girl alone."

Gold turned to move to the other side of the room where she was directly in the line of sight of Cora. "Perhaps that girl isn't as innocent as you think."

"What are you saying?" asked Regina, following his movements.

"Suppose the inside man," began Gold, looking from the monitors to where Cora King was coordinating with her men about the attack. "The one who switched King's lapel pin, turned out to be an inside woman?"

Regina's eyes widened as she resisted the urge to look at Cora. "She kills her father and attacks her own pipeline?" clarified Regina, making sure she was understanding what Gold was implying. "Why? To what end?"

"I don't know," confessed Gold but his gaze was serious. "Yet.'

Regina wanted to say more but alarms standing going off and she and Gold exited the conference room just as Cora approached the screens where a map of the pipeline was shows, a certain terminal along the pipeline flashing red.

"Look at that." pointed Cora, moving closer to the screen. "That's not right."

"What is it?" asked David, coming closer.

"An observation rig." replied Cora, turning to the agent. "Travels inside the pipe, looking for cracks."

"Shut it down." ordered Gold as he and Regina stepped closer to the monitors.

The technician started punching buttons on his terminal but the alarms were still flashing red. "I don't understand. It won't respond."

Belle suddenly entered from the side door, heading towards Gold. "The place is clean. No sign of—"

"The bomb is in the pipeline." announced Gold without a beat.

"Oh my!" gasped Cora, looking back at the map on the main screen.

"They must have brought it through here." said Gold, turning to Regina then back to Cora. "That would explain the attack."

"Heading for the oil terminal." pointed out David. "Where it would do the most damage."

Gold nodded as he turned to Cora. "Have your men evacuate that terminal."

"So now do you believe me?" challenged Cora as she walked forward to stand right in front of Gold.

They stare each other down but Gold could see from his peripheral vision that Belle was also glaring at the other woman.

Cora moved forward to address all the people working on the pipeline. "This is an emergency situation. So please, clear the room."

"He's going for the oil." began Gold anew, not wanting to dwell on Cora King and her allegiance when there are other more important issues to address.

"Of course." agreed Regina, as she stood by his side. "The one pipeline the West is counting on to supply our reserves for the next century." Her gaze remained on the main screen. "Do you have an idea?"

"Maybe." offered Gold as he turned to stand behind the technician. "How far is that rig from the terminal and how fast is it traveling?"

"It's 106 miles from the terminal," began the technician, pushing a few more buttons, as a new image appeared on the main screen. A map of some sort of the different terminals of the affected part of the pipeline. "Going 70 miles an hour."

"We've got 78 minutes." said Gold to anyone else still listening. "Do you have another rig?"

"There's one parked in the passageway ahead of it." replied the technician, highlighting that particular terminal.

"David," began Gold straightening up to face the other agent. "Can you get me out there?

"Of course." answered David immediately, getting his radio to get the chopper ready.

"Wait a minute." began Belle as she walked over to Gold and David as they headed out of the room. "Are you gonna do what I think you're gonna do?"

"What do I need to defuse a nuclear bomb?" asked Gold without missing a stride.

"Me."


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Cora shows her true colors as Gold and Belle try to stop what they thought was a nuclear bomb.

 

The MI-6 helicopter swept over the pipeline and Belle was in awe at how long it was. Sure she knew how important this pipeline was to the Western part of the world, but it must have taken millions of dollars of negotiations throughout the land and different countries to even begin construction.

"There it is," suddenly exclaimed David from her right. "Hatch to the passageway."

Just ahead of them was a bigger structure, enclosing that particular part of the pipeline. The helicopter descended and Belle couldn't help but feel her heartbeat quicken as the weight of what they were about to do dawned on her.

The helicopter made its descent and the two men immediately went to work in opening the hatch. True enough there was a parked rig all ready for them at the hatch.

"Take the controls," ordered Gold as he helped her get into the pipeline. "And keep the speed up so the other rig catches up to us."

"I'll be waiting to hear from you," said David as he nodded to Gold who got on the rig next to her.

"Gotcha," replied Gold as he settled behind Belle. "You know how to drive one of this things?"

"Doesn't exactly take a degree in nuclear physics." remarked Belle as Gold turned to look at her, unsure.

He turned back and nodded to David as they started to move.

"Good luck!" called David as he closed the hatch and the duo were left in the dim lighting of the pipeline.

"You know when this is over, we should bury the hatchet." began Gold sensing the tension from the scientist. "Celebrate. A champagne dinner?"

"When this is over our bodies may be blown to smithereens." replied Belle, not turning to look at him.

"Alright then." answered Gold. A beat goes by and then his voice shatters through the silence once again. "Brunch."

Belle laughed and visibly relaxes at the way he tried to make light of the situation. She appreciated it. Might as well face death with a smile.

* * *

"They're in the pipeline." reported the remaining technician in the command center of the King pipeline. "They're on the move."

Everyone else had been evacuated, from the King employees to members of the team looking for the bomb.

"If there's even the slightest of chance, Gold will succeed." began Regina as all eyes were glued on the map of the King pipeline. "He's the best we have." Regina studied the screen, a slight frown on her face. "Though I'd never tell him."

"I hope you're right." replied Cora as they watched the two rigs speeding through the pipeline.

* * *

"Here it comes." announced Gold as he suddenly saw lights reflecting on a bend. The rig comes into full view, getting bigger and bigger by the second. "It's closing up. Faster!"

Belle complied as she worked on the controls, bringing their speed close to a 100 miles per hour. But the rig behind them kept up and soon it was less than a feet away.

"Sit tight!" called Gold as their rig shook as the other made contact. He cushioned the blow with his feet. He hastily climbs on board the other rig, helping Belle across.

Belle quickly works on the bomb as Gold tried to take the controls.

"No brakes!" called back Gold as Belle began working with her equipment. He shifted to the rig's control but got nothing as well. "The controls are jammed!"

"It's a tactical fission device." began Belle as she looked up at him. She laid below the device while Gold now sat opposite and above her, just before the bomb. "Low yield. Hold me steady."

"You've defused hundreds of these right?" asked Gold as he tried to steady her while the entire rig shook from travelling at a high speed through a winding pipeline.

"Yeah," began Belle as she took out more of her equipment, but paused to look at him. "But they're usually standing still."

"Yeah, well, life's full of small challenges." remarked Gold and knew Belle was rolling her eyes at him. He then spotted some scratches on the machine. "Have a look at this. Someone stripped the screw heads."

Belle's eyes widened as she pushed herself by her elbows to look at what Gold pointed out. "Someone's tampered with the bomb."

She easily got up and moved to sit in front of him, her hands steady as she dismantled the device and slowly took out the core.

"Look," began Belle as she motioned for him to take the canister for the core. "Half the plutonium's missing."

"So what are you saying?" asked Gold as they safely kept the core and Belle focused back on the device. "It couldn't go nuclear?"

"There's still enough explosive in there to kill both of us if the trigger charge goes off." explained Belle as she took her wire cutters but before she could do anything, Gold grabbed her hand.

"Let it blow." said Gold as he laid back down and used a knife to try and sabotage the rig, to get them to decrease their speed.

"But I can stop it." shouted Belle, not really convinced this was a great course of action.

"Let it blow!" shouted back Gold as his plan seemed to work and the rig slowed to about 80 miles per hour and still decelerating. "Trust me. Leave it."

Gold called for her to jump off the rig and they tumbled through the pipeline as the rig with the bomb sped away. When they finally stopped rolling around the pipeline, Gold got his bearings and instantly covered Belle as the bomb went off in the distance.

* * *

The icon for the rigs disappeared on the map as both Regina and Cora turned to the technician. But surprisingly it was Cora's own guard that started talking.

"Nolan's reporting." began the guard as he went to the tech's computer. "The bomb was a dud. But the triggering charge blew out a 50-yard section of the pipe."

"And Gold?" asked Regina but the guard just shook his head.

"No word."

"I'm so sorry." began Cora, walking to stand right in front of her. "But I have a gift for you." One of her men handed her a small green box. "Something that belonged to my father. He would have wanted you to have it."

"Perhaps this isn't the time." began Regina as she studied the box then looked to Cora.

"Please." said Cora. "He often spoke of how compassionately you advised him on the best course of action during my kidnapping."

Regina sighed. But opened the box just as Cora continued to speak. "It's very valuable, you know." Regina's eyes widened as she saw the lapel king that Graham usually wore...Gold was right. "I just couldn't let it explode with the rest of him."

Cora's men drew their guns and fired on the remaining MI6 agents and the poor technician that was left behind.

"I was very upset when the money didn't kill both of you. I didn't think I'd get another chance." continued Cora as Regina looked from her dead agents then back to the woman. "Then you dropped the answer right in my lap."

Regina swallowed as Cora walked over to stand right in front of her again. It had all been a trap.

"Gold. And as you say, he's the best you have." Cora sneered at her. "Or should I say, 'had'?"

Regina glared and slapped her hard. The guards made to move but Cora stopped them with a raised hand. She stood her ground as Cora rubbed her sore cheek but then she turned to one of her men.

"Take her to the helicopter."

* * *

The blast site, if you will, was pretty contained given the threat they had presumed it would be. Gold finally crawled out the broken pipeline and jumped out.

"Come on, give me your hand." He called back and was rewarded with a backpack being thrown his way. He caught it easily and placed it on the ground as Belle came to view. "Jump, I'll catch you."

Belle did so and Gold manage to keep them both steady even when pain shot through his not so healed shoulder.

"You're heavier than you look," he mumbled as he settled her back on the ground and rubbed and stretched his shoulder.

"Do you wanna explain why you did that?" demanded Belle, grabbing her bag and made to bash his head in with it. "I could have stopped that bomb. You almost killed us!"

"I did kill us." answered Gold, ignoring the tirade and began moving across the crater where the bomb had gone off. "She thinks we're dead, and she thinks she got away with it."

"Do you wanna put that in English for those of us who don't speak 'spy'?" began Belle. "So any new ideas as to why Cora King would blow up her own pipeline?"

"It makes her look innocent." answered Gold, much to Belle's eye roll. The man was sure quick on many things. "The explosion covers up the theft of the plutonium. It makes it look like a terrorist attack."

"But why leave this half?" asked Belle as she showed him the container with the plutonium.

"So there's enough to spread around to cover up the part they did take." replied Gold which made Belle slightly impressed. The man had thought this through from the short period of their car conversation to now.

"What will they do with the other half?" asked Belle, not really wanting to be left out of his train of thought. "It's not enough to make a nuclear bomb."

"You're the scientist," shrugged Gold as he studied her. "You tell me."

"I don't know." admitted Belle, not breaking eye contact with him. "But the world's greatest terrorist running around with 6 kilos of weapons grade plutonium can't be good. I have to get it back, or somebody's is going to have my ass."

Gold noded. "First things first." He took out his radio as he walked to higher ground. "Gold to Nolan. Do you copy?"

"By the way, before we go any further," began Belle, following him. "I just wanna know, what's the story between you and Cora?"

"We're strictly platonic. Now." said Gold and his tone made it clear that was all he saying on the subject. "Gold to Nolan. Copy?"

No response so Gold took that opportunity to study his companion. "What's your story? What are you doing here in Kazakhstan?"

"Avoiding those kind of questions, just like you." answered Belle smugly, giving him a cocky grin.

Gold shrugged but before he could say anything else his radio sprang to life.

"I read you, 007." came David's response. "Red alert. M is missing with Cora. Three men down. Await instructions. Out."

That was not helpful. Gold sighed as he dropped his arm with the radio. Things were playing out now and Cora has mistakenly shown her cards.

"What do we do now?" asked Belle, making Gold wheel around to look at her.

"There's one critical element here I may have overlooked." admitted Gold, looking far ahead in the distance.

"What?" asked Belle. "More plutonium?"

"No." began Gold as realization dawned on him. "I know I promise you champagne, but would you settle for caviar?"

Belle looked at him as though he had truly lost it. "What are you talking about?"

"Beluga." answered Gold, bringing his radio back up. "Beluga Caviar. David," he began towards the radio. "Pick us up and get my car."

"What part of 'await instructions' did you not understand?" came the annoyed reply from the other end and Belle had to smile as Gold rolled his eyes.

"If I wait for you and Sidney to decide on what to do it'll be the next century." replied Gold. "Do you want to save Regina or not?"

"Fine." replied David. "I left Sidney to inform Emma of the situation. On my way."


	11. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Regina faces the consequences of her actions while Gold and Belle try to find the missing pieces to their puzzle.

 

Regina could only look in astonishment as Cora King left her make shift prison and she was left with Killian Jones.

The tower where she was was small, a portion of the room separated by a set of bars which was now her makeshift prison. At least there was a couch with a blanket to make her stay, a bit comfortable.

"I hope you're proud of what you did to her." said Regina, glaring at Jones through the bars.

"I'm afraid it is you who deserve credit." mocked Jones as he met her glare. "When I took her, she was promise itself. You left her at the mercy of a man like me."

He paused to let his words sink in and Regina couldn't help but understand his meaning. "You ruined her. For what? To get to me?" His tone was different, like he actually gave a damn about Cora King. But Regina knew not to trust terrorists. "She's worth 50 of me."

"For once, I agree with you." scoffed Regina as she turned to look away from him.

"Yes. And now we also share a common fate."

Regina was surprised by his words and turned to him who was standing smug across the bars. He turned and went over the table scattered with numerous items. "You will die, along with everyone in this city, and the bright, starry, oil-driven future of the West."

"You have no intention of surviving this plan, aren't you?" asked Regina and she knew he was smiling even if he had his back to her.

"No."

Jones finally found a clock and studied the time. "Since you sent your man to kill me, I've been watching time tick slowly away…marching toward my own death."

He scoffed and suddenly pulled a stool nearby and placed the small clock on it.

"Now you can have the same pleasure." taunted Jones as he pointed at the clock. "Watch these hands, M. By noon tomorrow, your time is up."

He moved closer to the bar and eyed her. "And I guarantee you, I will not miss."

Regina kept a calm demeanor until Jones turned and left her alone. As the door shut, she dropped to the couch and covered her head with her hands. She needed to warn Gold and her men as soon as possible...but first she needed to get out of this blasted prison.

She turned to study her cell, maybe she could find something to pick the lock with or-she suddenly felt something flat in her pocket and her eyes widened as she took it out.

It was the locator card of the bomb Jones had stolen. Maybe with a small power source, it could still send out a signal...but where would she get-

Her eyes landed on the small clock positioned just a few feet from the bars. She scrambled for the stick by the side of the bars and immediately tried to move the stool closer to her. Inch by inch she succeeded, being careful not to make a sound or push too much and still would topple over.

But then it did, the stool fell away from the cage, the clock along with it, rolling away from her cell.

Regina groaned in frustration as she all but collapsed back on the couch.

Gold was always bragging about how smart he was. She just hoped that the damn man was fast and smart enough to save her, stop Jones from bombing the city and put a stop to Cora King's plans.

* * *

Moe Zukovsky arrived in his caviar factory, a network of raised walkways and platforms…a fishery built over the waters.

Gaston stopped the car and Moe got out, ordering for his men to stay where they are as he climbed the steps leading up to the factory's office, complaining all the way.

"Always something," mumbled Moe under his breath. "First the casino. Now the caviar factory. I am a slave to the free-market economy."

Nailed on the battered old door is the lid of a caviar jar, a label illustrated with an outline drawing of Zukovsky himself. The lid is not straight, the outline of Zukovsky leaning towards the left and Moe groaned.

"Is nothing in this place straight?" he complained once again as he opened the door only to be met by a beautiful woman sitting on his office couch.

"Who are you? And how did you get in?" he asked, a smile playing on his face. "I must call security…and congratulate them!" His mirth was short lived though as the door slammed shut behind him and he was now faced with the pistol in the hands of none other than Adam Gold.

"Can't you just say hello like a normal person?" huffed Moe as his shoulders slumped.

"What's your business with Cora King?" demanded Gold, getting right to it.

"I thought you were the one giving her the business." said Moe, trying for a simple tease to lighten the tension but Gold didn't see it that way as his eyes narrowed.

Gold moved forward, forcing Moe back with his gun.

"She drops a million dollars in your casino and you don't even blink an eye." said Gold, pressing his gun to the man's shoulder. "What's she paying you off for?"

Moe raised his arms in surrender but did not say anything more. He did turn to Belle. "You know, if I were you, a relationship with a man like that, I wouldn't bet on it."

"Quit stalling," shouted Gold as he pushed Moe to the wall and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, Gold's pistol pressed against his temple.

"$5000 of beluga. Ruined." complained Moe and Gold would have rolled his eyes at the man's priorities.

"That's nothing compared to what a 20 megaton nuclear bomb can do." hissed Gold, shaking the bigger man.

"What are you talking about?" asked Moe, surprised and confused.

"We had a nuclear bomb stolen this morning." supplied Belle and Moe turned to her, shocked.

"Jones and Cora King are working together." shouted Gold as the sound of helicopters descended upon them...and was it just him or were they getting louder by the second.

"I didn't know." shouted back Moe, over the sound of the helicopters.

"Well, what do you know?" demanded Gold but his answer would have to wait as giant saws tore through the badly constructed office and the three just manage to jump out of the way.

Gold immediately got to his feet as the chopper flew away, knowing full well that they were coming back. He glanced back at Belle. "Stay with him."

"You're not seriously thinking you can fight against helicopters with giant saws with a handgun are you?" shouted Belle as Gold stood at the edge of the ruined office.

"I take that as a yes," huffed Moe as he forced Belle to take cover and got his own handgun out.

Gold started firing at the choppers, there were two apparently, as they manoeuvred back to where they were. But he wasn't the only armed. The men in one of the choppers was firing a machine gun at him and Gold jumped off the building to the lower walkway.

The chopper near him continued to shower him with bullets and he fired back...then seeing his own car parked a few meters from him. He rushed towards it, jumping-well more like falling through the wooden steps down another set of pathways, only for the wooden path to suddenly explode as the chopper near him fired with a small projectile.

Bond is now trapped by the fire and smoke but he ran along a narrow portion of the factory, near some pipelines. He found an opening and jumps down another walkway, the pipes now above him. Just as he found cover, one of the choppers passed by his location, cutting through the pipes as gas and smoke jetted out, giving Gold some cover.

Gold is finally in position. He took out the small car key from his pocket and pushed a few buttons to maneuver his car into place remotely. He rushed up the wooden stairs to meet it and quickly got inside as another chopper flew near him.

Gold backed away, back to the original position of the car, as he activates the missile launcher of his car. He just needed to lock on his target and-direct hit! Gold smiled in triumphant...only for it to be short lived as he saw the other chopper right behind his car.

He quickly got out and watched as the saws sliced his car in half. Gold tried to shoot underneath the chopper but it proved useless, the chopper quickly disposing of his car as it caved in on itself.

"Q and R are going to kill me for this." mumbled Gold, looking sadly at his BMW. He had grown used to the car and had actually liked it.

The chopper headed back to the already exposed building where Moe and Belle were. The two quickly moving to find another means of cover.

The chopper flew lower and Gold saw three of the four men exit the chopper, guns at the ready. They start firing as they enter the building, taking some of Moe's own men.

The men surround them with their machine guns and most of Moe's own guards are killed.

Unbeknownst to them all, Gold has manage to move to the lowest platform and has entered the building...or what was left of it anyway. He suddenly comes out from a trap door from the floorboards near where Moe and Belle were seeking cover.

Gold continued to fire at the gunmen. As he ducked to reload his gun, he turned to Moe and Belle. "Move!"

Belle and Moe didn't need to be told twice and they dashed from the lowest level of the building to the upper pathways, making a beeline for Moe's car. But they did not notice the chopper had already destroyed a part of the wooden platforms and Moe's car when straight to the river.

As Gold finally disposed of the men on the ground, he quickly ran out of the barely standing building to see Moe and Belle in the water, as another gunman from the chopper fired at them.

Gold rushed to a valve and quickly turns it all the way. He grabbed the nearby flare gun and took aim, waiting for the chopper to be in line with the gas jet and…

Gold fired, hitting the gas jet directly and the gas explodes, engulfing the chopper who was unable to fly away in time.

The chopper exploded, sending the giant saws flying everywhere, including at Moe who had just manage to climb unto the platform from the water. He quickly ran to what was left of his office building but the saws were flying everywhere and he jumped out of the way, landing into the caviar pit at the lowest level of the building.

Gold walked slowly from the second level, loosening his tie and undoing the top button of his shirt.

"Help!" shouted Moe as he tries to keep his head above the caviar he was slowly drowning in.

"Now," began Gold, leaning on the wooden railing. "Where were we?"

"A rope," called Moe. "Please!"

"No. The truth." shouted back Gold. "She has M."

"I know nothing about that." pleaded Moe as he made an effort to keep his head above the caviar.

"Those blades were meant for you." pointed out Gold. "What does Elektra King want you dead for?"

"It was you who destroyed my factory." shouted Moe. "Then you drown my Rolls-Royce…" Gold heard footsteps near him and turned to see Belle, walking up to him with Moe's cane and soaking wet. "And now you're trying to drown me in my own caviar."

Belle arched an eyebrow and Gold could only smile in amusement. "Let me out!"

"Too bad we don't have any champagne." began Gold, giving Belle a smile. "I could finally make good with my promise."

"Or some sour cream." added Belle with a smile of her own.

"Ok, ok." called out Moe from below. "Occasionally, I get equipment for her. Machinery. You know, Russian stuff."

Belle handed Gold the cane as he moved to lower the cane to help Moe.

"And the payoff in the casino?" he asked as Moe moved slightly to reach for the cane.

"It was a special job." replied Moe. "My nephew is in the Navy. He's smuggling some machinery for her."

"Where?" asked Gold as he moved the cane out of Moe's outstretched hand.

"Absolutely not." replied Moe, meeting his eyes.

"Where?" asked Gold rather forcefully, retracting the cane from Moe's reach. "Where?!"

"Istanbul!" shouted Moe and Gold quickly let him reach for the cane, helping him get to the edge of the caviar pit. "If my nephew is in danger, I want to stop King and Jones."

A sound came from behind them and Gold was immediately reaching for his gun as Gaston suddenly stumbled out and Gold aimed at him.

"You!" accused Moe. "Where have you been you gold-encrusted buffoon?"

"Sorry boss." began Gaston as he climbed down to assist him. "I must have bumped my head."

"Oh, really?" asked Moe as Gaston helped him up. "Get me out of here, I'll show you what a bumped head feels like." The building cries out as the wind made it shake. "Look. We have no roof, but at least we have four good walls."

The entire building creaked and Gold quickly took Belle's hands and ran out of what was left of the building as the remaining walls collapsed outward.

"The insurance company is never going to believe this!"


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we find out who really is pulling the strings in the plot to destroy the future of the West.

 

Killian watches the sun rise from Cora's room balcony. The woman in question was still sleeping soundly on the bed...today was her day after all, she could sleep in.

Out in the waters, Killian could see some sort of disturbance on the waters below. He got out his binoculars and looked ahead. True enough, a big vessel was travelling the waters beneath the surface. Moe may have been a pig-headed buffoon most of the time but he still delivered when pushed with the right amount.

Killian sighed as he lowered his binoculars. Today was the day that the shining future of the West came crumbling down...and Cora King will rise with her empire to take over the world.

Did it bother him that he wouldn't be standing right next to her when she finally claims her glory? Of course it did...but there was no choice in the matter. He was dying...he had days at the most while Cora had her life ahead of her.

And there was nothing that SB6 or Adam Rumford Gold that could do to destroy Cora's destiny.

* * *

"Tell me you have something," began David as he put Gold on speaker phone for him and Sidney to hear.

"Following a lead," replied Gold as he and Belle sat in Moe's car as they drove around Istanbul.

"Do you honestly think that answer is going to get Emma off my back?" asked Sidney a little exasperated.

"I would have more if you two could give me anything else," fired back Gold. "Wherever Jones is, that's probably where Cora King brought Regina."

"Yeah well most of the people working on the pipeline were contracted..not really the people she worked with closely," began David as Mary Margaret handed her a file. "We've sent agents to all her known properties...but nothing."

"What about Jones?" asked Gold as Moe motioned that they had arrived at their destination.

"Jones is going to be detected only if he wants to be," replied Sidney.

"I'll call once I have more," replied Gold as he got out of the car. "Oh and tell our dynamic duo that their car lived up to expectations...it served me well."

Gold hanged-up before the other two could reply. David groaned and Sidney shook his head.

"I am not going to tell Victor and Jeff that he's destroyed another car," said Sidney.

"And what makes you think I'm going to do it," replied David. "You're acting head."

"Well as acting head, I order you to do it," replied Sidney and Mary Margaret rolled her eyes. Why were the men in this organization so childish.

Belle eyed Gold curiously. "What's with the smile?"

"The utter headache that my colleagues are suffering," replied Gold as he took her arm and they followed Moe.

"This used to be the KGB's Istanbul safe house. Now it's FSB." explained Moe as he led them in some sort of abandoned warehouse. "Federal Security Bureau. Same old friendly service with a new name."

As they passed over a particularly large stack of equipment, Gold saw a makeshift command center with radios, maps and schematics.

"Did you raise Nikolai?" asked Moe to one of his men.

"Nothing." the man replied.

"Try scanning the emergency frequencies." suggested Gold and the man nodded, returning to the radio.

"Tragedy." began Moe as he walked over to the map pinned to a board. "You know in the old days, there were at least 100 places where a submarine could surface undetected."

"Submarine?" asked Gold, piecing coming into place. "What class is your nephew running?"

"Victor 3 as you call it." repleid Moe.

"Nuclear." breathed Gold as he turned to Belle. "He's not loading cargo. They want the sub. They want to use the reactor."

"That's it." began Belle, drawing the same conclusion as Gold has had. "Put weapons-grade plutonium in that sub's reactor...instant, catastrophic meltdown."

"Making it all look just like an accident." said Gold.

"But why?" asked Moe.

"Because the existing pipelines from the Caspian Sea, go to the north." began Gold, trailing the map with his hand.

"Here." He pointed at one particular spot on the map. "The oil is put on the tankers, shipped across the Black Sea down to Istanbul."

He pointed at a spot on the lower portion of the map and continued to explain. "The explosion would destroy Istanbul, contaminating the Bosporus for decades. There'd be only one way to get the oil out."

"Down south." continued Belle. "The King pipeline."

"Cora's pipeline." added Gold, turning to Moe.

"We must find my nephew."

* * *

Regina was grateful for the blanket that was left in her improvised cell. It had grown cold but it could be her own dread of what is to come. No one had come to see if she was still alive in the tower and her hopes of even getting any warning out to her agents grew slim…

That was until the door opened and in walked Cora King.

"Good morning," she greeted and Regina just gave her a blank look.

Cora, not getting the reaction she wanted, glared at the head of SB6 and turned to walk out of the room.

Regina suddenly stood, "What's the time?"

Cora turned back to her, confused but then saw the clock on the floor. She picked it and and place it on one of the bars on her cell. "it's time for you to die."

She briskly walked out of the room and as soon as the door was shut, Regina sprang into action.

She took the clock and dismantled it, grabbing the wires that connected the clock's machinery from it's power source. She then took out the locator card that Gold had given her and connected the wires to that.

Regina's hope increased when the card started to light up. It was working…now it was all up to Gold.

* * *

"I got something." suddenly called Moe's man on the radio. "On the emergency frequency." He stood and handed Gold the paper he had been writing on. "Two six-digit numbers cycled every 15 seconds."

"A GPS signal." began Belle, turning from the paper to Gold. "Position coordinates."

"Locator card." suddenly realized Gold. "Regina."

He hurriedly ran to the map and searched the location given the coordinates. "Here."

"Maiden's Tower." supplied Moe.

"Have you been there?" asked Gold.

"No." began Moe but he turned to his right hand man. "Gaston?"

They all turned to see Gaston running out. Gold turned from his retreating form to the briefcase the man had left on one of the desks…piecing the two together—

"BOMB!" Gold shouted, pulling Belle as far away from the makeshift command center as possibl—

The bomb went off and threw them to the ground, alarm bells ringing across the area. Gold recovered quickly and helped Belle to her feet. "Come on!" He took her hand and they ran to pursue Gaston, Gold taking his gun as he saw Gaston's retreating back once again as the man turned a corner.

Gold was all but ready to shoot as he turned only to be met with another gun, as Cora King's men surrounded them.

Gaston appeared, smiling as he took one of the guns from Cora's men. "After you," he sneered at Gold as he took Gold's firearm. "I insist."

* * *

Never have the words 'Be careful what you wish for' rang true for Gold. He had wanted to get to Regina's location quickly but he never intended it to be with him captured by Cora King's men.

He tried struggling with the two bulky men holding him, while Belle, bless her, tried to fight off the big man holding her in place.

"Adam Rumford Gold" declared Cora King as she arrived in their room they were in. She had a Navy cap on her hands and Gold knew that Moe's nephew was a lost cause.

Gold had to hand it to her, the place was remarkable, rich in culture and history but he would have preferred to visit under different circumstances.

Cora approached him and gently planted her lips on his and Gold wanted nothing more than to shove her away.

"If only you'd kept away," began Cora, stepping back and giving him a triumphant smile. "We might have met again in a few years and become lovers once more."

Gold glared at her and Cora turned and walked over to Belle.

Belle just glared at the other woman and Cora smiled, amused. "Take her to Killian."

Belle narrowed her eyes at Cora as the man dragged her away, Cora watching them go. "Pretty thing." After a beat, she continued. "You had her too?"

Cora asked as she turned to look at Gold. For his part, he remained silent, not really answering the question but Gold was good at reading people and Cora King was absolutely and positively jealous. "I could have have given you the world."

"The world is not enough." replied Gold as he looked at her.

Cora's smile fell. "Foolish sentiment."

"Family motto," said Gold with a smile.

Cora shook her head, decision made as she walked over to a large device behind hidden underneath some cloths.

"They were digging near here, and they found some very pretty vases." began Cora, slowly revealing the device. Gold's eyes widened. "They also found this chair."

The chair happened to be a garrotte and Gold found renewed energy to struggle with his captors but they were bigger than him and he soon found himself strapped to the damn thing. Cora being the person to fasten the gold brace around his neck.

"I think we ignore the old ways at our peril, don't you?"

"Where's Regina?" asked Gold cooly, not giving Cora the satisfaction.

"Soon, she'll be everywhere," replied Cora cheekily as she set the captain's cap on one of the tables nearby.

"All this," began Gold as Cora walked behind him. "Because you fell for Killian?"

Cora remained quiet but then the sound of the device being cranked filled the room and Gold felt the pressure behind his neck as his head tilted back. "Five more turns and and your neck will break."

"I've always had a power over men," began Cora as Gold started to struggle with his predicament. "When I realized my father wouldn't rescue me from the kidnappers, I knew I had to form another alliance."

One turn and Gold felt the bolt behind his neck move forward once again.

"You...turned Killian." manage Gold with uneven breaths.

"Just like you," said Cora as she moved in his line of vision. "But you were even easier."

She leaned back. "I told him he had to hurt me," she continued. "He had to make it look real." Gold eyed her as she stood up straighter. "When he refused…" her arm went to her ear and she removed her earring, showing him the scar. "I told him I would do it myself."

"So…" began Gold, struggling to speak. "You killed your father."

"He killed me." corrected Cora, walking over to stand behind the chair. "He killed me the day he refused to pay my ransom."

"Was this all about the oil?" asked Gold and that must have touched a chord because Cora turned the screw twice and Gold struggled for air.

"It is my oil!" shouted Cora, walking over to the windows of the room showing the beautiful scenery of Turkey. "Mine and my family's. It runs in my veins, thicker than blood."

She turned to Gold. "I'm going to redraw the map. And when I'm through the whole world will know my name, my grandfather's name, the glory of my people!"

"No one will believe this meltdown was an accident," said Gold, surprising himself with the strength of his voice given his condition.

"They will believe," said Cora triumphantly. "They will all believe."

She walked over to him. "You understand most of all Adam...no one can resist me."

She smiled at him and then straddled him, her arms on his shoulders, playing with the screw behind his head.

"Cora...it's not too late," began Gold, struggling with the pressure on his neck. "Eight million people need not die."

"You should have killed me when you had the chance." said Cora as she matched his gaze. "But you couldn't...not me. Not a woman you've loved."

Cora pushed her hips into his. But Gold manage to angle his head upward, avoiding her.

"You meant...nothing...to me...dearie" manage Gold and Cora's narrowed eyes were worth it...that was until she turned the screw once more.

That was four…

"One...last...screw...then…" Gold managed, black spots dancing across his vision.

"Oh Adam…" began Cora as she leaned in for one last kiss as her hands prepared to turn the screw one last time-

But they were pulled out of the moment as gunshots rained could be heard from the outside.


End file.
